Life as Hannah Montana's bodyguard
by Cmaness20
Summary: So you think it would be easy guarding a 15 year old Hannah Montana...well think again its not. This is the story of Jade Hannah Montana's new bodyguard who has to deal with someone trying to kill her new client. Liley, girlxgirl. Don't like don't read
1. Another day in paradise

So I finally got off my lazy bum and wrote something else. It's a mix of comedy um….ANGST…so I hope you like it enjoy…also I'll try to update as soon as possible but you know me. Also this is femslash so if you don't like don't read its very much Liley. Rated teen for language and girl on girl love.

Ya know its hard being Hannah Montana's bodyguard. First off you have to keep track of a 15 year old girl who seems to live to get in trouble. That reminds me I have to fix the window that she tore the screen out of last week.

Flashback

Miley is climbing out of her window onto the roof and then onto the ground.

Miley: Yes once again I have the stealth of a ninja and have managed to elude my bodyguard and my daddy and sneak out. Finally I'll get to spend some alone time with Lilly.

Jade: (Clears throat.)

Miley: Sweet nibblets I'm going to hope that's you jade and just ummm…run away now.

Miley runs off.

Jade: Miley get your ass and the rest of you back here.

Miley: Fine woman I'll go inside.

Jade: And hey I don't care what you do with your girlfriend just don't sneak off where a demon fox thing can get you.

Miley: Crazy 19 year old skater chick say what?

Jade: You know like a fox that's evil…..well never mind anyway don't sneak out it could be dangerous how'd you get out anyway.

Miley: Cut the screen out of the window.

Jade: I'm going to have to replace that aren't I?

Miley: Yep…..

End of flash back

Damn that Miley she was always getting into trouble and also what else sucked is I had to keep all these secrets.

1.) She was Hannah Montana.

2.) She was dating Lilly.

3.) She loved the Harry potter series (believe me you wouldn't think she would but she does as I can attest to every time a major character would die a large heavy book got thrown at my head and Miley would scream DAMN YOU J.K. ROWLING!!)

4.) She liked pie…a lot let's just say it was a little creepy.

Anyway it was hard work but it paid well. You might ask what happened to Roxy she's fine just she decided she needed more time to herself and being Hannah Montana's bodyguard really didn't let that happen. So a job opening was there and Hannah decided to hold an open audition.

I thought hell I just finished my last job guarding a senator why not audition for fun. No way Miss Hannah Montana straight as a pole pop star would have me the 19 year old lesbian skater chick as her bodyguard.

And also Law and order Criminal intent was a repeat that day what did I Have to lose.

Flashback

Hannah: So name.

Jade: Jade.

Hannah: ummm…last name.

Jade.: ……..

Hannah: You have one right?

Jade: (sighs) Wade…

Lola: (giggles)

Hannah: Really?

Jade: My parents hated me..

Hannah: Ah I can see that age?

Jade: 19

Hannah: Really?

Jade: Yep

Hannah: And you've worked for all these people?

Jade: I started young.

Hannah: Gender?

Jade: (raises eye brown) ummm…kinda obiovus.

Hannah: ummm….sorry just reading down the list here.

Lola: (laughs)

Hannah: (Glares)

Lola: (laughs even harder)

Hannah: So why do you want to work for me?

Jade: ummm…the cash.

Robbie Ray: What? Do you know how many people would give an arm and a leg to guard Hannah Montana?

Jade: No do you?

Robbie: Well….

Hannah: Daddy I like her at least she's honest.

Suddenly a man jumps down from the ceiling with a gun in his hand.

Mysterious man: Die.

Jade kicks the gun out of his hand and then kicks his kneecap out and forces him on the ground and cuffs him.

Jade: well

Mysterious man: Let me go.

Jade pulls off his mask and sees Jackson behind it.

Jade: What the hell

Robbie: Sorry we kinda had to test you. Your really good welcome to the team.

Jade: Umm…thanks….

End Flashback.

And that's how I got my job. So how did Miley and Lilly end up together I have no idea. How did I find out well I accidently walked in on them.

Flashback

Machine Thingy: outdoor fence tripped.

Jade: God probably just a person on the beach I'm not going to waste my time.

Machine Thingy: Miley's window moved.

Jade: Well shit.

Jade runs upstairs and tries to open Miley's door but its locked she kicks open the door and goes in the room gun drawn to find Miley and Lilley halfway making out and halfway looking at her.

Jade: God give me a heart attack will you. Miley next time tell me your girlfriends coming over so I don't have to bust in your room all secret agent like.

Miley: Wait how did you know?

Jade: Miley come on?

Lilly: Your not shocked?

Jade: umm…look at me do I look like someone who would care. I mean come on guys, oh god do I have to spell It out for you I like girls okay. I'M A CARD CARRYING MEMBER OF LESBIANS….

Lilly: Bodyguard say what?

Jade starts to leave.

Jade: Don't let Robbie Ray find out.

Jade is going out and tries to fix the door.

Jade: Mother fucker and remind me to get you a new door okay….make out in the closet or something I'm going to bed.

Jade leaves.

Miley: Closet?

Lilly: Oh yea.

I left them to do what they wanted to do after that god being a body guard is hard work I hope I survive it.

End of chapter.

So did you like hate want to kill me for so tell me reviews are what keep the story going and if you give me two reviews by tomorrow I'll post the next chapter which is already written otherwise you'll wait till next week.


	2. No one knows

A/N- Okay so I'm back from…um…a couple of days ago just letting y'all know the reason I'm updating so fast is because I have this all written out and I have a review thank you Nikkifierce for reviewing you definetly rock for taking the time to. Also have you noticed how Hannah Montana merchandise is everywhere these days? I mean I was at wall mart yesterday getting some pickle chips (believe me they rock) and it was like you can get Hannah Montana anything. I'm personality waiting for Hannah Montana toilet paper….anyway….I'm all for merchandising yourself I say sell yourself while you can. So anyway enough of me ranting onto the story so yea.

Disclaimer- I do not own Hannah Montana, pickle chips, the song come to my window, or anything else in her that I forgot to mention don't sue me I'm a po white girl. Also Liley and femslash in general.

--

Miley's Pov.

So Lily and I had been secretly dating for about two months now. We had started dating before Jade had started working for Hannah. I had thought we were just friends….god how naïve could I be. I remember the first time I was kissing Jake and all I could think about was Lilly being here instead.

It should have also been a clue for me that I would sit in History class and just stare at her. I just thought it was out of boredom but truthfully I just liked looking at her. She was my muse and my music began to very much reflect it. Like last week when me and my dad were brainstorming new songs I could do for my new cd.

Robbie ray- Sweet nibblets Miles you want to do a remake of the Melissa Etherege song come to my window?

Miley: Yea daddy I think I could put a new spin on it.

Robbie ray- Darling sometimes you can't put a new spin on something that is already…ummm….so spun. Let me give you an example I thought I could put a new spin on a mullet and we all saw how well that turned out.

Miley- Well….ummm….daddy…the mullet well was …..nice….

Robbie ray- no hone it was horrible I know but the lesson here is that Hannah Montana does not sing other people's songs she writes her own from the heart. You just need to do that honey and you'll be fine.

Miley- Okay dad.

So yea my dad doesn't know that me and Lilly are dating and well I'd kinda like to keep it that way. First of my dad is super religious and would probably have a heart attack if he found out. Secondly Lilly wouldn't be able to come upstairs to my room anymore which would definetly suck. Even though we were dating we still liked to have girl talk and well snuggle. Thirdly Jade would probably get fired because daddy would blame her for this saying that she had influenced me in this way. I mean I'm kinda thankful for Jade she is the first lesbian I've ever actually known and become friends with.

When she had told me that she was a card carrying member of the lesbians I was a little shocked but then realized that the signs were fairly obvious. Shaggy light brown hair, baggy jeans and tee shirts. She was like the poster child for lesbians well butch ones anyway.

Anyway I'm just happy because tonight Lilly was coming over because well we had a standing date every Friday night. Even back when we were just friends we generally had a sleepover every Friday night. It was always the highlight of my week and it still was even after all this time. I heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs jumping down the last two stairs to get to the front door faster.

Robbie ray- Jeez honey got a hot date?

Jade- …..(coughs)

Miley- (glares)

Robbie ray- Jade you should really get that cough checked out ya know flu going around. Don't need a sick bodyguard on our hands.

Jade- Yea I'm just not into doctors that much.

Miley- (under her breath) unless their women.

Jade- (puts down the magazine she's reading and glares at Miley)

Miley- (sticks her tongue out)

Jade- You wish.

Miley shakes her head and opens the door with a really excited look on her face and then frowns when she sees Lilly.

Miley- Oh its only you.

Lily- (hits Miley's shoulder) yea its me soo…

Miley- yea

Lilly- (sighs)

Miley- yep

Jade- awkward

Miley- So upstairs

Lilly- okay.

Lilly and Miley run upstairs.

Robbie ray- I will never for the life of me understand women.

Jade- Me either.

Robbie ray- But you are one.

Jade- doesn't mean I understand them any better than you do.

Robbie ray- …ahh…You know they used to be so talkative around me and now their all secretive you don't know anything about that do you Jade?

Jade-(still reading) nope.

Robbie ray- Well Miley probably wouldn't trust you anyway because you know the responsible adult thing to do if she told you anything life changing would be to tell her father right.

Jade-(still reading) yep

Robbie ray- and I'm not wearing any pants right now.

Jade- well I hope you are…..

Robbie ray- Sweet nibblets I thought you weren't listening to me.

Jade- nope its called multitasking another mysterious gift given to us women anyway you have a good night Robbie I'm going out for a little while I'll be back by 2 am and set the alarm on the way out.

Jade leaves.

Robbie ray- ah to be young again.

--

Meanwhile up in Miley's room.

Miley- Ah I just can't take it any more Lilly I want to act like a regular couple around dad but, I can't unless I tell him and what if he goes crazy on us. The only person who know is my 19 year old lesbian bodyguard who probably right now is thinking about how to tell my dad because that would be the adult thing to do.

Lilly- Or writing a poem to express her angst at the situation.

Miley- Or checking the perimeter to be sure I'm safe.

Lilley- She is just so dedicated. (sniffle)

--

Meanwhile Jade is dancing with a blond girl.

Jade- Hey can I buy you another drink?

Blond girl- sure.

Meanwhile back in Miley's room.

Miley- Or chatting up a girl.

Lilly- Yea probably that. Okay I have two options for us.

Miley- Lilly if you say one of those things is move to Peru I swear I'm….

Lilly- Miley we've been over this. Now I know every time I say we have options I say move to Peru but this time I've thought really hard on this.

Miley- Wow Lilly I'm really impressed okay what is it?

Lilly- Move to Nepal.

Miley-……….

Lilly- Or not….dammit(scribbles off list) Okay the second is that I could get a sex change.

Miley- great idea Lilly.

Lilly- Really?

Miley- No Lilly I like you just the way you are not guy like.

Lilly- So that's a no then.

Miley- No but thank you for trying to help me I really appreciate it.

Lilly- Really?

Miley- Really.

They begin to make out until Robbie comes into their room.

Robbie ray- Miley

They pull away from each other really fast.

Miley- Yes daddy.

Robbie ray- Whatcha doing?

Miley- Just talking girl talk dad you know ummm…..makeup, boys…

Lilly- Fish.

Miley-……

Lilly- (shrugs)

Robbie ray- Just being sure your not making a meth lab or setting things or both.

Miley- Daddy there is no big secret I don't know why you think there is but there isn't so ummm…go away please.

Robbie ray- okay I can take a hint but just remember the eye sees all.

Robbie ray leaves.

Miley- Fish?

Lilly- Its all I could come up with.

Miley- And that's why I like you…so back to what we were doing.

They start making out again and move and snuggle and make out on the bed.

Lilly- So what do you think your dad would do if he found out?

Miley- Disown me.

Lilly- But Miles your dad loves you.

Miley- Yea but does he love girl dating Miley.

Lilly- I'm sure he'll love you anyway.

Miley- I don't know.

--

A few hours pass.

Lilly- I wonder tho.

Miley- What?

Lilly- Do you have to be well ya know to be a lesbian.

Miley- I have no idea what your talking about Lilly….

Lilly- Well ya know….butch…

Miley- Girlfriend say what?

Lilly- Well you know butch to be a lesbian because were not butch.

Miley- Well you are…

Lilly- Really?

Miley- Just a little though its one of the things I like about you tho…I don't know but you know who would.

Lilly- Jade?

Miley- Yep let's call her.

Lilly- Wait she could be tied up.

Miley- Like she has a life. Damn got her voice mail okay now what…oh what about the button?

Lilly- What button?

Miley- This one.

Miley points to the giant red button on the wall that says press in case of bodyguard needed emergency.

Lilly- Oh that one I've never really noticed it. It blends into the wall really well.

Miley goes over and pushes the button and we hear someone say shit and we hear Jade talking to the blond girl she was with earlier at the club.

Jade- Okay love I promise I will be back in a minute you know famous people always so needy.

Jade starts up the stairs.

Jade- There better be someone dead in there….god it had to be right when I was about….

Jade kicks down the door and sees Miley and Lilly just sitting there looking at her.

Jade- Hi

Miley- Hi

Jade- Hey

Lilly- Yo

Jade- Okay so what is the life threatening emergency.

Lilly- Are you in boxers and a tank top.

Jade- Yes.

Miley- OMG were you in bed.

Jade- Kinda, well almost anyway what's wrong?

Miley- Well just keep in mind we tried to call you.

Jade- I saw that I was ummm…tied up when you called.

Miley- Yea but we called you and you didn't answer.

Jade- Which generally means one is busy.

Miley- So yea so we have a question….ummm….are all lesbians butch?

Jade- That's why you pushed the giant red button.

Lilly- Actually Miley pushed it alone…I said you were probably busy.

Miley- Lilly not helping.

Jade- The button that said do not push unless emergency.

Miley- Yea pretty much.

Jade- ……okay your famous which might mean you don't know what an emergency is an emergency is well a killer in the house, you setting yourself on fire, dancing ninjas attacking you, your hand getting stuck in the pickle jar.

Miley- Which only happened once….what the hell are dancing ninjas.

Jade- …..don't worry about it anyway the point is that an emergency is not wanting to know if all lesbians are butch.

Lilly- Oh come on like you were doing anything important.

Blond girl- Jade?...Are you coming back to bed oh hello you must be Jade's clients hi.

Jade- Yes as you can see I was doing something very important…Ladies this is Alex.

Lilly- Oh you can answer this are all lesbians butch?

Alex-….no

Jade- Alex I'll be down in a minute oka?

Alex- Okay don't be too long the bed is mighty cold without you.

Alex kisses her and leaves.

Miley- Oh….girlfriend?

Jade-….No

Lilly- Then?

Jade- Just a girl I'm kinda seeing…so ladies what did we learn tonight?

Lilly- Don't push a giant red button because your bodyguard could be getting her groove thing on?

Jade- Ummm…yea.

Miley- Also blonds do seem to have more fun it seems.

Jade- Yea…..I'll fix the door in the mourning…night.

Jade leaves.

Miley- So that was…..

Lilly- Weird.

Miley- Awkward.

Lilly- Kinda surprising.

Miley- My bodyguard actually has a life other than Hannah Montana.

Lilly- Weird its always the quiet ones who are pimps.

Miley- Yea so I'm tired let's go to bed.

Lilly- Okay.

They snuggle and go to sleep,

End of chapter

So was it everything you thought it would be well I hope so I stayed up till one am to finish this so yea review.


	3. If I never see your face again

A/N- Thank you again reviewer Nikkifierce for reviewing again other 5 readers please review you know you want to your author loves reviews so do it. Also Nikkifierce I want a gay card so contact me on how to get one….Anyway your author has been lazy and listening to too much The Planet pod cast for l word fans. Kc and Elka are awesome so if you have itunes and if you like l word go listen to it. It will make you laugh out loud in your room so loud that your family will look at you strange….but anyway…… the author has a question for you 5 readers what music do you listen to when reading fanfiction and what music do you think I write to….yea so enjoy…..and answer. Also the titles of the chapters are some of my favorite songs…so yea a little of a hint.

Disclaimer- So this is my pda don't go to a party and drink 7 mixed drinks with ever clear in them you will get sick and throw up on yourself many times and feel really bad in the mourning when your host cleaning up your puke. Also you will be not invited to any parties any time soon…..yea I did it….i was sick for about a week after it was horrible…anyway girl on girl, Liley, cussing, sex, and ummm…dancing ninjas and pie so yea read and REVIEW DAMMIT…I don't own anything at all except me and my computer.

Jade's pov.

Jade is sitting in the living room reading a book dressed in a black suit and a white dress shirt with a gun sitting a few feet away from her.

Miley- Hi Jade.

Jade- Grrrr…..

Miley- What's wrong with you?

Jade- Let's just say because of your interruption last night someone didn't get some last night….I was thinking about killing you but, then I remembered I would be out of a job. So I've decided to growl at you….so….grrr…

Miley- Okay first off T.M.I.

Jade- (shrugs) grrr

Miley jumps on the couch and sits next to jade.

Miley- Soo whose the girl.

Jade- Her name's Alex and she's a college student.

Miley- How long have y'all been dating?

Jade- Last night.

Miley- I know that I mean before that.

Jade- Ummm….last night?

Miley- So you met her last night and got her to come home with you?

Jade- Uh….Yea pretty much….is that a problem?

Miley- You are such a hoebasket. (hits Jade in the arm)

Jade- Ouch that hurt me physically and emotionally I shall never be the same….soo….where's Lilly?

Miley- Your just trying to change the subject from your hoebasket ways.

Jade- Okay maybe I am. Oh god I'm so a hoebasket what ever shall I do….just be happy this one wasn't married…see I've dealt with my hoebasket ways let's move on.

Miley- (mouth open)

Jade- So….dancing ninjas….?

Miley- You had an affair with a married woman?!

Jade- Yes...well yea kinda….she came onto me first let's talk about something else like hey where's your girlfriend shouldn't she be ummm…here?

Miley- Why you having an affair with her too?

Jade- Yea and I need to talk about where were going to sneak off to and have our secret lesbian liaison No you crack head I just wondered since y'all are inseparable.

Miley- She's upstairs sleeping still.

Jade- Oh did you tire her out last night and now she's in a sex induced coma.

Miley- (blushing) Noo!!

Jade- Well that's good your not having sex your kinda young still.

Miley- How old were you your first time?

Jade- Ummm…..

Miley- Oh come on how old?

Jade- ………13

Miley- WHAT?

Jade- I was young okay…..so yea……

Miley- You are such a perv….but hey I do need to talk to you about something.

Jade- Please do not ask me to give you the lesbian sex talk…..Can I just give you a season of the L word and be done with it.

Miley- ummm…no its not that but we'll have to talk about it at the Hannah event because its kinda a private matter.

Jade- Don't want your dad or Lilly to overhear you?

Miley- Yea….

Jade- Oka, so what is this event anyway?

Miley- CD signing. I'm guessing since your dressed up means your coming.

Jade- Yea you never know….

Lilly appears half asleep at the top of the stairs still in her pj's. She stumbles down the stairs and lays on the couch and rests her head in Miley's lap.

Lilly- Grargh….grrr

Jade- Well good mourning to you too.

Lilly- Grrrrr….

Jade- Don't growl at me missy your one of the reasons I didn't get lucky last night.

Lilly- So could have gone without knowing that.

Jade- Ah it speaks.

Miley- So where's dad?

Jade- He went to the event 2 hours early.

Miley- Why?

Jade- He said he had stuff to do.

Miley- Hmmmm…..

Jade- Don't ask me I have no idea…anyway I'm entrusted to your safety till then so please don't get killed.

Miley- Well I'll try but you know me…

Jade- Yea I do that 's pretty much why I said that.

Miley- I have to go take a shower now.

Jade- (raises eyebrow.)

Miley- So I'll be going now alone.

Jade- (coughs) Awkward.

Miley- Without anyone else with me all by myself.

Jade- Uh….Miley?

Miley- Yes?

Jade- I wouldn't care if y'all were having sex ya kno.

Miley- Oh…ummm well now I feel stupid anyway see y'all in a few.

Miley leaves.

Jade- Your not going to ask to join her?

Lilly- Well I would but were not to that stage of our relationship yet.

Jade- And do you want to be?

Lilly- No not yet I'm kinda scared to be.

Jade- Why?

Lilly- Because I'm scared our relationship will change for the worst and I won't know what to do or I won't god this is hard to say….I won't be able to satisfy her.

Jade- Oh you'll know what to do just go on instinct. Can I ask you a personal question?

Lilly- Yea I don't see why not.

Jade- Do you love her?

Lilly- Yea more than anything.

Jade- And she loves you?

Lilly- Yea.

Jade- Then don't worry about it you'll be fine.

Lilly- Thanks….so sorry about interrupting your groove thing last night.

Jade- (laughs) Its cool.

Lilly- Sooo how long have you and chicadee been dating?

Jade- Ummm…since last night.

Lilly- You are such a hoebasket.

Jade- That's what I hear so you going to the Hannah event?

Lilly- Yea probably. Why?

Jade- Just wondering if I have 2 bodies to guard.

Lilly- So why are you so dressed up you never get any fancier than jeans and a tee shirt?

Jade- Well its my first real Hannah event as her bodyguard.

Lilly- And….

Jade- Well I want to look the part and also its easier to hide a gun in this outfit.

Lilly- Okay….

Jade- Don't worry tho I probably won't have to use it….hopefully…(smiles)

Lilly- So I guess I'll see you there.

Lilly runs upstairs.

I don't know why they're so afraid of me with a gun its not like I would shoot anyone accidently….I mean so what I don't have a license I know how to use this sucker.

An hour passes.

Jade- Okay guys let's go. Come on stop making out you can do that in the car.

Miley- How's you know that's what we we're doing?

Lilly- Yea we could have been putting a puzzle together.

Miley- Or knitting.

Jade- Because y'all are hormone ridden teenagers and that's just how y'all roll.

Miley- Okay….maybe that's what we were doing but you're a hoebasket.

Miley runs out to the car.

Lilly- I couldn't say it better myself.

Jade- Come on let's go we don't want to be late.

End of chapter.

Okay yea review please I want to continue this but I won't without reviews I won't be motivated enough to do it.


	4. We used to be friends

A/N- Okay first off to answer Nikkifierce questions the reason I like reviews and keep asking for them is because well...I have a system I go on the computer mostly at night and check all my stuff and write…..but I'm writing a lot of stuff right now so if I don't get emails that say I have new reviews I kinda forget about the story and stop writing it. It's not because I'm like wanting to get my ego stroked or shit its because I have a short attention span and sometimes get lost in my other work and forget about that little Hannah Montana story that I occasionally write about. So yea the reviews are more for y'all benefits than mine. Oh and Nikkifierce don't be scared the worst thing that can happen is that people flame your work and I'm sure they won't….and if they do well….they're stupid usually. So the characters they'll get deeper I promise. You'll find out a lot about them as it goes on I just like to keep them kinda mysterious in the beginning. Also last chapter was half of the chapter I originally was going to post….so yea there's a lot more that was suppose to happen I just wanted to get something posted. God this is longer than I expected to be sorry for the loneness…so yea this is girlxgirl, Liley, and has cussing in it and violence in this chapter so yea enjoy…and go and have some pie……yea thought I was going to say review didn't you.

Unknown Pov

Shit I thought she would be here by now. Robbie ray is her why isn't she. I only have one chance to do this and if I mess up I know that they won't let me live. I've been trying to kill this girl for months with no luck. I mean damn how hard can it be to kill a girl.

I go into the building and go through security. They must have had some tip off to the attempts to kill her because security is way tighter than I expected. I go into the bathroom and go into the third stall where I know they hid the gun by taping it behind the toilet.

I take it out ,check the clip, and put it into my jacket. I was sure that she would be here by now and this kinda messes up my plans but its not a big deal she has to be here within 30 minutes for the signing. I go out of the bathroom and look around for a few minutes and wait trying to look non conspicuous.

Then I hear it the screams it seems that she's arrived with her entourage. I expected her friend to be her so that's not a surprise but when I see who else emerges from the car I'm shocked. I thought JD was dead what the fuck. I look again being sure that I've seen a ghost but no it's JD in the flesh.

I can't believe this the one person who I grew up with who was in the black sun project is here body guarding Hannah Montana the person my client has instructed me to kill. Well this should be interesting I haven't fought JD in years on a mission. I can't wait this is about to get very interesting since the only person that's JD's equal is me.

Jade's pov.

Everything appeared to be normal which didn't necessarily meant it was. I knew that if the assassin was smart they would be here. The place was crowded pretty low security and well had a lot of ways out. Okay so when I said that Roxy quit because she wanted more time alone I lied.

The only reason was that about three months ago Robbie ray started getting death threats from some unknown person. So knowing that Roxy although could kick major ass wasn't the right person for the job. They needed someone more qualified which is why they choose me.

I had a lot of work under my belt to be someone so young and actually had started way before I said I did on my resume. I can't really talk about that though the government gets all pissed off when you mention top secret mission that you weren't suppose to be on in the first place since you were only 12 at the time.

Also the government had thought I was dead for years and I would like to keep it that way since its not easy to fake your death. If they found out I was alive well let's just say it wouldn't be good. I've made a new life for myself and I'm not the person I was back when they controlled my life.

Well all my training didn't really matter now anyone if I was too slow or the assassin was lucky Miley would be dead and, well I couldn't live with someone who has never hurt a fly to be killed because some dumbass wants her dead.

I knew the assassin would probably wait until the signing to make their move probably act like a fan so even though I thought she would be safe until then I kept my eye on her as I went over to check on security and talk to Robbie ray who appeared to be freaking out big time.

Jade: Hey…are you sweating or did you jump into a river before you got here got your soaked.

Robbie ray- This is no time to be funny Jade. She doesn't know anything right you didn't tell her about the….assassin right?

Jade- Well yea I told her everything that there's an assassin and I told her that's there's no Santa Claus too just to make her freak out more. She's crying in the bathroom as we speak.

Robbie ray- WHAT?!

Jade- God do you take me for a dumbass of course I didn't tell her about the assassin she needs to act perfectly normal and not let the assassin on the fact that we know about it.

Robbie ray- Oh sorry I'm just freaking out about this whole thing nothing like this has ever happened before. She's going to be alright….right.

Jade- I won't let anything happen to her I promise.

Robbie ray- Okay good well you look very secret agent like what's the occasion?

Jade- Its easier to hide a gun in this outfit.

Robbie ray- Well…..okay listen I have to go check on the final preparations so I'll talk to you later. Take care of my girl Jade.

Jade- I will.

He had a reason to be scared I guess having never encountered anything like this before. I was always put into dangerous situations when I was younger so this didn't scare me a bit. I was hoping to take the assassin out and maybe get who hired them out of them and then maybe get some lunch. I'm aware that my brain works weird but its just second nature for me to be in violent sutitations.

I went over to where Miley and Lilly we're sitting and just looked at them for a minute. I swear to god if they were any cuter I might just have to vomit. They are so young and so in love it would break my heart to see one of them get hurt. I've always gone throughout my life trying not to be close to anyone but these girls have grown on me.

I was always taught that you didn't have people who you cared about because that was a weakness that the enemy could use against you. I don't know what these girls have done but they've somehow gotten in my heart and have found a special place there which I was pretty sure couldn't be done again. The last time I had let someone past my tough exterior well I ended up with my heart broken into a million pieces. I vowed never to let someone in again but it's hard to do with these girls.

I walked up to the table and saw them just looking at each other which made me want to tell them to just go ahead and go make out. Ah unconditional love its nice to know it still exist. Although the only problem with seeing them together doing the coupley thing is that they remind me of her and….well…how much that I miss her. Even though I should be over Sara by now its been months its hard to get over someone who you were totally head over heels in love with. I still love her and always know I will even though she choose the job over me.

I have to act normal though and relaxed and I can't do that while thinking about her. So I shake my head and stand behind Miley.

Miley- Wow you look very intense…don't hurt yourself.

Jade- What? This is suppose to be what bodyguards look like.

Miley- A constipated bodyguard maybe you seem on edge anything your not telling me about this signing. Am I in danger?

Jade- No of course not unless your smuggling weapons across the border and have gang members after you.

Miley- Oh yea that's me ganstar Hannah.

Lilly- Yea your about as ganstar as I am.

Miley- We are pretty hard core.

Jade- (sigh) You white women are crazy. Your not in danger in the least I'm just thinking about things.

Lilly- About what?

Jade- Just things.

Miley- I know your thinking about changing your hoebasket ways.

Jade- Uh….no just stuff.

Lilly- Why you being so secretive about it?

Jade- Oh look a fan sign something.

Miley- We're going to talk about this later missy.

Lilly- And we'll get it out of you believe us even if we have to annoy you to death with question till you tell us.

Jade- Oh god not that…now do your job sign stuff and let me do mine.

Everything seems to be going normal. Young 13 year olds getting stuff signed, crying and saying how happy they are to finally meet Hannah. I watch everyone as they could be the assassin. I'm just looking around till I see her. She's just standing in line looking normal but there's something strangely familiar about her. She looks about my age and has long black hair tied back in a pony tail and jeans and a track jacket on half zipped up. I feel like I know her somehow but I can't place how. She gets up to the front of the line and stands there.

Miley- So what would you like on your cd.

Random girl- How about goodbye.

Miley- Huh?

I see it all in slow motion her go for the gun, me push Miley out of the way, and grab the gun and try to twist it out of her hand.

Random girl- So your alive JD…you've gotten better reflexes over the years I'm impressed.

JD people haven't called me that in years ever since I worked for the government. Who the hell is this girl and how does she know me.

Jade- Who the hell are you?

Random girl- Aww you don't remember me well I guess I have changed over the years. Maybe this will jog your memory my name's Max.

Oh shit Max we're in trouble now. She's good at what she does and crazy which is not a good mix. We used to be rivals and she loved to try to show she was better than me. I guess she moved up in rank if she's doing freelance work now. Dammit I figured that there would be no chance I would see her again. Shit she could tell the government I'm still alive I can't let her leave here.

Jade- Max…no….what are you doing here?

Max- What you and me do best kill.

Jade- I'm not like you at all I'm not totally crazy.

Max- Well maybe not but I bet you still fight like one.

By this time security was surrounded by Miley so there was no chance in her getting hurt.

Jade- You shouldn't have taken this job Max.

Max- Oh and why's that?

Jade- Because your about to get your ass kicked by a dead girl.

Max- Oh you think you can take me?

Jade- I know I can I've always been able to beat you nothing's different now.

That pissed her off enough to try to kick me in the side of the head which I easily blocked and tried to throw her off balance but she backsteped and tried to punch me. I ducked down under her punch and tried to hit her back but she easily dodged me.

Max- I can tell your enjoying this you have that animalistic fire in your eyes.

Jade- I'm not like you Max not at all.

Max- Oh you are. A lot actually.

Jade- I'm not and I never will be.

She then took out a ball and threw it on the floor that poured out smoke.

Max- We'll have to finish this next time. I can't wait to tell Sara your still alive she's going to love this.

I jumped back and toward Miley and saw Max take a knife out of her jacket and throw it toward Miley. I jumped in front of the knife and felt it go into my side and dropped to the ground. God I haven't been stabbed in ages I forgot how painful it was. By now Max was long gone and the smoke had seemed to clear. Fuck this hurt like a bitch I'm sure that was Max's intention though she knew I wouldn't let the knife hit Miley. She just wanted to be sure I wouldn't follow her.

Miley- Are you okay god…we have to get you the hospital.

Jade- (gasping) No doctors.

Lilly- Oh yea like this is going to heal by itself.

Miley- Yea you can't even take the knife out by yourself.

Oh these girls how they didn't know me. I've lived through a lot more pain than this. I grabbed the knife and pulled as hard as I could feeling the pain surge through me. Well at least it was out.

Miley- Okay scratch that never mind.

Lilly- Um…yea you sure you don't want to go to the doctor?

Jade- No…..doctors….please.

Miley- Okay no doctors but what the hell is going on Jade, who was that and why did she keep calling you JD?

Lilly- Yea she seemed to know you really well.

Miley- So what's going on?

Jade- Let's get to the house I'll explain there after I bandage myself up.

Miley- Okay but we're bringing a doctor with us in the limo to check you out. Don't want a dead bodyguard on my hands.

Jade- Your not going to let me not see a doctor are you?

Miley- Nope now come on let's go before someone else tries to kill me.

End of chapter.

So did you like it I hope so….the next chapter will be up soon I promise.


	5. Say it right

A/N- Thank you all for the reviews you guys rock the reason I haven't had a chapter out is because I've been on vacation in Memphis so yea here it is enjoy.

Disclaimer- girl on girl. Liley and cussing.

Miley's pov

Okay so I have no idea what is going on. Let me just give you the recap of what's happened in my life in the past two months. I fell in love with my best friend Lilly, got a new bodyguard who is a 19 year old lesbian skater chick, and now have an assassin after me. Jade is hiding something I know it. That girl acted like she knew her a little too well. Jade has always been kinda mysterious just letting in a little about of herself at a time never letting me or Lilly beyond the surface of her.

She's going to tell us what's going on though we deserve to know if her dark past is one of the reasons that someone's trying to kill me but, first before we found out all that we had to get Jade home and get her bandaged up. We hoped by the time we got to the house that Jade would be passed out but we had no such luck and had to basically drag her inside to get her to get treated by a doctor.

Jade- No I don't want to go to the doctor…..no….god your strong for a little girl.

Miley- You….are…going…if I have to kill you to get you in there.

Jade- Wouldn't that kinda defeat the purpose of getting me to a doctor though.

Miley- Well…yea the only reason I'm having any luck getting you in here anyway is because your half dead.

Lilly- Does that mean Jade's a zombie?

Jade- Yea does it….If so could I be a vampire instead I like those better.

Miley- Shut up both of you. Jade go sit on the couch and take off your shirt.

Jade- God Miley not in front of your girlfriend she isn't suppose to know about us.

Miley- Very funny….not now go and wait there until the doctor gets here.

Jade- Okay fine.

Jade took off her shirt and I was impressed. She was definetly built for a bodyguard she didn't have a six pack but she had a flat stomach. She turned around and went toward the couch and sat down and pouted. Lilly went over there to give her a cloth to stop the bleeding when I heard her gasp.

Jade- What?

Lilly- You have scars all over you.

Jade- Uh….yea….and your point is?

Lilly- What the hell happened to you and what is this?

I saw what Lilly was pointing to and it was a tattoo on Jade's back. It was a black cross with a silver ring in the middle of it and on the bottom of the tat was a red heart with a silver crown on top of it.

Jade- It's a tattoo…..

Lilly- It's badass when did you get it?

Jade- About two years ago….I've had it for awhile.

Miley- What does it mean?

Jade- Well in Ireland they have a ring called the ….clada which is a ring with two hands holding a crown and a heart. It means loyalty to the person you love.

Miley- So you got it for…who?

Jade- It doesn't matter.

Lilly- Why don't you want to tell us Jade? What are you hiding?

Jade- I just don't want to talk about it right now maybe later when I don't have a gaping wound in my side that's almost making me want to pass out.

Miley- Okay but your telling us what's going on after you get fixed up and rest awhile.

Jade- Yes mom, are you going to make me eat my veggies too?

Miley- Shut up here comes the doctor.

Okay so maybe when I ask for a doctor I should be more specific in asking. The girl who came in didn't look like a doctor at all more like a model. She was about 5'7 slightly curvy and had blond straight hair flowing down her back. I thought Jade was about to have a heart attack when she came in.

Jade- You rock Miley.

Doctor chick- Hi I'm Dr. Meyer whose Jade?

Jade- That would be me over here yep.

Dr. Meyer- Okay so you need to be stitched up?

Jade- Yea I need a lot of things these days it seems.

God she was such a hoebasket flirting with the doctor who was about to stitch up the gaping wound in her side. I sighed and walked over to the kitchen and saw Lilly standing there looking at the fridge. I don't care how many times I look at her she always seems to be beautiful no matter what's she doing. I walked over to her and put my hand on her back and smiled at her.

Miley- Hey will you come upstairs with me for a minute to talk.

Lilly- Yea I think we need to about stuff.

We walked up stairs and went into my room I went over and shut the door and turned around.

Miley- Lilly I…..

I was cut off however by Lilly hugging me and crying. I didn't know what to do I never had seen Lilly cry in all the time we were friends. So I grabbed her face and kissed her. I could taste the tears on her but I didn't care I just wanted her not to be hurting any more. We broke our kiss and she looked up to me.

Lilly- God Miley I've never had anything like that ever happen to me. One minute you were signing cd's and the next a crazy girl was trying to kill you. If the girl had been quicker or Jade had been slower you could've died and I don't know….

Miley- Nothing is going to happen to me Lilly.

Lilly- How can you say that Miley someone tried to kill you. If that girl had succeeded I…well…I…just.

Miley- What baby?

Lilly- I don't know what I would do without you.

Miley- Shh….baby nothings going to happen to me.

Lilly- You promise?

Miley- Yea I do.

Usually Lilly wasn't weak like this with me. I had never seen Lilly this upset about anything especially nothing to do with me. I grabbed her and led her to the bed and layed down and snuggled with her.

Miley- So why do you think this is happening to me Lilly?

Lilly- I don't know….maybe Jake Ryan is pissed about you dating a girl.

Miley- Oh yea I'm sure Jake has assassin connections.

Lilly- I was just kidding. I have no idea but what if its not about you?

Miley- What do you mean?

Lilly- What if its about Jade?

Miley- Why would it be?

Lilly- Miley did you see her scars normal people aren't marked up like that and did you see her fight she has to be some kind of military intelligence that's the only reason I could see her having that many scars.

Miley- Or she got into a really bad fight.

Lilly- Yea maybe but some of those are healed up bullet wounds.

Miley- How do you know that?

Lilly- I've been watching a lot of csi lately.

Miley- Its nice having a smart girlfriend.

Lilly- Oh yea me and my useless information. I can also tell you what happens to a body if its in a tub for five days.

Miley- I'd rather not know thank you but if I do need that information you're the first person I'll come to.

Lilly- That's nice to know.

I laid there for a minute just enjoying the weight of Lilly in my arms and then I realized it. I love this girl. I love her. I love the way she laughs, the way she recites' useless information for me, I love how she makes me feel like the most important person in the world, I love everything about her. I guess I've known this for awhile but its never hit me so hard that I wanted to tell her. That was what I was going to ask Jade earlier. How to tell your girlfriend you love her. I didn't even know if she felt the same way but I knew I felt the way I did.

I fell asleep for about an hour and when I woke up it was dark outside. I looked over to my right and there was Lilly lying halfway off the bed and halfway on. God she was soo cute when she did that. I went over to her and poked her in the side.

Miley- Hey you.

Lilly- Yea?

Miley- Do you know how beautiful you are right now?

Lilly- No.

Miley- So beautiful that if I tried to put it in words right now that I couldn't because there would be no point it wouldn't do you justice to what you look like right now.

Lilly- You are the sweetest girlfriend ever.

Miley- Well I'm just saying it because its true.

Lilly- You are so beautiful that when I wake up everyday that I wish you were laying beside me because that would make my day complete.

I was about to kiss Lilly when I heard a knock on the door.

Robbie ray- Hey girls come downstairs Jade is ready to talk to us she's all stitched up.

Miley- Okay dad be there in a minute.

Me and Lilly got up and went toward the door but before she opened it I stopped her and kissed her.

Lilly- What was that for?

Miley- You being the best girlfriend ever.

Lilly- I think you have me confuse with you.

I sighed and shook my head and headed down the stairs. Even though someone had tried to kill me today I had never felt safer than I do right now with Lilly. I went downstairs and saw Jade sitting on the couch in Jeans and a opened dress shirt exposing her bandages going up her torso. She looked like she was in a little pain but not as much as a few hours ago. She had taken out her contacts too and put on a pair of silver rimmed glasses which seemed to soften up her face.

Jade- Okay so you probably want to know what's going on.

Miley- Uh yea.

There was a knock at the door and I got up and opened the door to find a woman standing there. She looked to be about 5'9 with red hair that was a little longer than her collar and dark green eyes. She was skinny but definetly had a presence to her. I had no idea who this woman was and what she wanted but I had no time for this right now.

Miley- May I help you?

Mysterious woman- I'm hear to see JD.

Miley- Ah…

Mysterious woman- She goes by Jade now.

Miley- Um…she's hurt right now I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to see anyone right now.

I heard Jade get off the sofa and come up behind me and gasp.

Miley- What Jade?

Jade- Sara what are you doing here?

Sara- I came to see you I heard your alive….I need to talk to you.

End of chapter.


	6. Closer

A/N- Okay this chapter came about by listening to a lot of angry music and by being bored on my way from Memphis. I would like to say this was an interesting chapter to write which y'all will get as your reading it. Sorry for not really addressing my reviews last chapter ummm I was just trying to get it up as fast as possible. Thank you to Nikkifierce, Canady, Erik Canady(are y'all the same person just wondering), Croaker001 you guys rock.

Also sorry for not spelling out Claddagh for the last chapter I'm Irish and sometimes I forget other people don't know my weird ass spelling for it because its not easy to say. I was abbreviating for myself and didn't go back and fix it. Yes it is the heart, crown, hands, middle of Jade's Celtic cross tat.

Disclaimer- Um this chapter is actually rated Mature…really mature….just warning you. Just this chapter though. There's a lot of just well stuff in this chapter that if I gave you specifics would ruin the story. So Yea…Liley, girlxgirl(a lot of it), cussing(a lot of it), and well a lot of angst and anger. So I hope you like it and review if possible.

What. The. Fuck. Is Sara doing here. She's done enough hurtful things to me in these past few months to last an entire lifetime. She chose the fucking job over me and comes here and acts like I'm the bad guy. Ah hell no I asked her for one fucking thing while on the job one thing on one job and she doesn't do for me. I can't believe she is just looking at me like she misses me she doesn't miss me at all. Does she not know what she did to me before I left for that last mission. Does she not know how much it hurt me to see her fucking another guy. I can't take this right now not now not when I should be focusing on Miley's safety.

Miley- Jade are you okay?

Jade- I can't believe you had the balls to show up here….here of all places when I'm on a job.

Sara- Can we not do this out here do you have somewhere private we can go?

Jade- Yea we can go to my room.

Sara- Okay.

--

Miley's Pov.

Okay that was strange who is that girl and what does she want with Jade. I've never seen Jade so emotional as she was right then. Jade looked like that girl…was someone incredibly important to her. And I still don't know what's going on Jade's going to tell me if I have to kill her to get it out of her.

Jade and Sarah leave.

Miley- What was that about I've never seen Jade so….

Lilly- Pissed off and emotional.

Miley- Yea there's something going on there.

Jade's pov

Okay this wasn't probably the greatest idea of mine. Me Sara closed room weapons laying around this probably wasn't the best place to hash this out but it would have to do it was the best I had. I walked in the door and locked it and looked over at Sara. She looked pretty much the same as last time I saw her hair had grown a little though and she looked tired but other than that she was the same old Sara. Same old breath taking beautiful Sara who I'm still in love with a little.

Half of me just wants to yell and scream at her and be pissed off but the other half of me wants to forgive her and have her in my arms again. God why did she have to come back now when my life was getting a little normal. She looked at me for a minute and came toward me slowly. I thought at first she was going to hit me but instead the took me and pushed me up against a wall and started to kiss me. What the hell okay I didn't expect this. Oh god how've I missed this but no I can't do this. I had to stop her when she was unbuttoning my pants because I knew if she went any father I wouldn't be able to stop her. I moved her hands away from my pants and held her hands by her sides to stop her movement.

Jade- What are you doing?

Sara- God Jade has it been that long for you I think it would be obvious what I was doing.

Jade- No let me rephrase my question…why are you trying to get into my pants? You find out I'm alive and your first instinct is to have sex with me?

Sara- No I just had to be sure it was you. I've missed you since you've been gone I just wanted to touch you again to kiss you again I just wanted all of you again. Listen Jade I'm sorry about how we left things.

She's sorry. She's sorry that's all she has to say. Does she really think just because I'm half aroused that that's going to be it and we're going to make up? Oh hell to the no I'm a strong independent woman I can take this. I'm going to have a conversation with her and give her a piece of my mind. And anyway I couldn't sleep with her if I wanted to because I still have things to explain to Miley and she would probably wonder why me and Sara had been down here for five hours.

Jade- And?

Sara- What more do you want Jade I'm sorry what else can I say at least I didn't fake my death and not talk to the person who cares about you the most for a year.

Jade- I asked you for one thing Sara one thing. I asked you to not sleep with your husband while I was in the country but you couldn't even had done that for me.

Sara- He was my fake husband Jade. The only reason I was with him was to gather information.

Jade- Yea it looked like a lot of information was being gathered when I came in.

Sara- He wanted to have sex with me Jade I couldn't exactly say no. Yes I'm sorry that you saw us fucking but it didn't mean anything Jade not anything remotely that we had. How you handled it was horrible though faking your death was not the way to go about it.

Jade- Do you even know why I came up there that day. Do you know why I was tearing up your cell phone before I got there. I had something important to tell you and you couldn't even answer your phone. So I got worried about you. I was worried he found out so I came up to your house and broke in and…god when I saw you both in bed I wanted to kill him.

Sara- God Jade what was so fucking important that you had to tell me that minute?

Should I tell her should I tell her what's been killing me inside all this time. Does she even deserve to know. Why do I have to care about her so much. Why do every time I look at her my heart stops a little because I love her so much. How does she have the ability to make me the most pissed off, most upset, and most happy that I've ever been in my life.

Jade- I was going to tell you what I was planning…I was going to give you a way to contact me. I didn't want to leave you behind Sara I wanted to eventually bring you with me and us to have a normal life. But after I saw that I knew I couldn't do that.

Sara- You…wanted…me to come with you?

Jade- Yea why do you think I would leave you there alone. I loved you Sara I would've done anything for you. Yes I know we had our jobs to do but all I wanted was for you to not fuck him while I was in the country that was it. I even stopped taking jobs where I would have to seduce anyone because I just couldn't do it anymore.

Sara- do you think I enjoyed it Jade?

Jade- You didn't look like you weren't enjoying yourself when I saw you.

Sara- I hated every time I had to sleep with him Jade. After every time we were done I would have to go and throw up and, after that I would always call you because I needed you right then.

Jade- Well it was different knowing you had to do it and seeing you do it.

Sara- Well that's still no excuse letting me think you were dead.

Jade- Like you even cared.

Sara- Oh no you are not going there with me.

Oh what was she going to do hit me. I could take her hitting me and being pissed off at me I just wanted to know if she even cared at all. I wish I could just let her go and not care but I can't I just can't. If that makes me weak I don't really care. I just don't need this right now not when there's so much going on. Maybe after this business was over with Miley maybe but not right now I just can't think clearly about this right now.

Jade- Yea I am did it bother you after I died or could you just go on with your regular business. Was it easy for you to just keep doing the job of gathering information of that asshole while you thought I was dead.

Sara- You are such an bitch sometimes.

Okay now I had made her mad I could tell. She was shaking a little and I could tell I was pushing her buttons. I know I shouldn't of been doing this but I couldn't help myself I was angry and wanted her to be as pissed as I was.

Jade- What its true isn't it?

Sara- YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA HOW I DEALT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T HERE! I could barely focus on the mission. They had to end it about 2 weeks after you died because I couldn't keep up the cover. They told me to take off 4 months to get myself together after it happened. So I think you're dead and I grieve and I cry and I'm depressed and I finally get better enough to go back to work. Then I get an email one day saying your alive by Max of all people and I think she's shitting me because she went rogue months ago and is just trying to push my buttons. No you're alive and you have been here all this time just enjoying yourself. Yes what I did was wrong but you have no right to act like you did.

Jade- I could act how I wanted to you broke up with me remember.

Sara- Because you were being a dumbass about the whole thing I thought you would go on your mission and when you came back we would be calmer and could talk about what had happened calmly and get back together not that you would die.

Jade- Well it did happen that way you shouldn't have broken up with me then you know that things can happen.

Sara- Yes and I feel horrible about it still.

Jade- That doesn't make it any better that you did it though.

Okay I know I was fully being an ass at this point but it hurt me a lot that she had broken up with me because of me reacting badly to her fucking a guy. I mean yes I expected her to be unhappy but not to do that to me. I never really got to talk to her and get it out though and if we were going to even be able to stand in the same room together we were going to have to.

Sara- You are so infuriating sometimes I just want to punch you in the face.

Jade- I'm infuriating how do you think its being with the most stubborn person alive.

Sara- Oh I know how it is don't act like I'm the only stubborn person here your not exactly the most stubborn person alive.

At this point Sara was standing right in front of me very close to my face almost having our faces touching. It was bothering me a little that she was so close to me but I would deal, I would control myself. I was to angry to not to.

Jade- Oh really?

Sara- Yea really.

I don't really know what happened next one minute were standing there and the next I'm grabbing her face and kissing her roughly and she's pulling off my shirt. I heard her throw my shirt across the room and start to unbutton my pants again but before she could get very far I grabbed her hands and pushed her against the nearest wall towards me and started to bite down her neck. I don't know what was going on with me I had never wanted anyone as badly as I wanted her right know. I don't know if it was the anger, the missing her, or that I was just horny but at this point I really didn't care. I needed this right now I needed her right now and nothing was going to stop me at this point.

Sara- Are you sure you want to do this…Jade…are we really thinking about this clearly.

Okay I really wasn't thinking at all at this point I was just going on what my body wanted. I wanted her but did we need to do this right now. Okay maybe I needed this right now but would this fuck up our already fucked up relationship. Did I even care if it did. God why did it always have to be so complicated with Sara why couldn't it just be simple.

Jade- Do you want me to stop because, your having second thoughts?

Sara- Believe me that is the last thing I want you to do right now but are you sure you want to do this right now.

Did I want to do this…well…there were a lot of factors going into this let me think….uh….yea. I wanted her, I needed her, and at that moment there was no other choice but to do this. I loved her and that's what sucked no matter what happened between us it would always come down to that. We fucking loved each other completly flaws and all. It wouldn't matter how much time passed or how angry we were at each other we would always love each other. So yes I did need this because the girl I loved more than everything was standing there looking at me with a look that said even though she was pissed at me she loved me. So I went over to her and kissed her softly.

Sara- What does that mean?

Jade- That I'm sorry I'm such an bitch sometimes.

Sara- Yea you are but I love you anyway.

Jade- I've missed you….alot…..I've missed everything about you.

Sara- I've missed you horribly…don't ever do that to me again…please I can't take it.

Jade- So are we okay?

Sara- Oh far from it…but we're getting there. So should we get back up there?

Jade- Ah no.

Sara- Good because then I wouldn't be able to do this.

Sara pushed everything on my desk off of it and pushed me down on top of it and strateled my lap and held my hands down and started to kiss me. Her mouth was kissing down my neck when I heard a knock at the door. What was with this family and interrupting when I was about to have sex? Why did this keep happening to me? Sara was biting my pulse point on my neck at this point so I was halfway gone in the thinking department. I tried halfheartly to push her away but she just gave me this look that told me she needed it about as badly as I did at this point.

Jade- Yes?

Miley- Ummm….I'm just wondering if y'all are okay I heard some things break.

I could sooooo kill Miley right now. I felt Sara start to rub up my thigh and could barely answer Miley but tried to.

Jade- No….everything is fine believe me….stop that.

I was trying to stop Sara's hand from going any father up but having no real luck and not caring that I wasn't.

Miley- Um…okay just being sure that everything was fine…how long are y'all going to be ummm….talking….

Jade- Probably awhile we have a lot to talk about we haven't see each other in awhile.

Miley- Okay just remember we're waiting up here.

Jade- Okay bye Miley.

Miley- Okay I'm going now bye.

I heard Miley run upstairs and when I looked back over to Sara she was just looking at me.

Jade- What?

Sara- You handled that well.

Jade- Do I detect some sarcasm in that statement?

Sara- Maybe a little….so should you go and fill them in?

Jade- Ummm….do you want to leave from where we are right now?

Sara- No…..not real…

I cut her off by kissing her and pulling her closer to me by grabbing her shirt. She grabbed my hands my hands and put them above my head and just left them there. Okay what was going on was she just wanting to tease me….god I was about to die.

Sara- You don't get to touch.

Jade- You're killing me you know that?

Sara- Yep and I'm not done yet.

And right then my brain stopped working because she took her knee and pressed it up against my clit. Okay I thought I was dying before never mind that. God I can't think clearly right now I can just feel what she's doing with her mouth on my collarbone. She doesn't even need to hold my hands at this point because I can barely think much less move. And then I was brought back to reality by another knock on the door. Okay ignore it I'm sure it will go away if I do. Sara is moving from my collarbone now and reaching back to remove my bra when I hear another knock at the door.

Jade- Oh My god I'm going to kill someone if they keep knocking at that door.

Sara- You and me both. What do you want?

Lilly- Um…Miley sent me down here to check on you are you okay.

Jade- Oh I'm great how bout you?

Lilly- I'm good I'm a little hungry but…

Jade- Lilly.

Lilly- Yes.

Jade- We'll be there soon just we have a lot to talk about okay so ummm…go away please we'll get up and tell you everything in a little while okay.

Lilly- Okay….We'll be waiting.

Lilly went upstairs and I started to take off Sara's shirt when she again grabbed my hands and put them above my head again.

Sara- What did I tell you no touching not yet anyway.

I would've said something except that I couldn't with her removing my bra and her mouth covering my whole nipple. Okay so I was enjoying this a lot but I wanted to touch her I needed to touch her.

Jade- Oh il mio dio prego don' arresto di t chef a quella Sara. Devo potere toccario comunque. Kio ti amo cosi tanto.

When I was like this my native language came out Italian I just couldn't help it.

Sara- What was that?

Jade- Please don't stop what you're doing but I need to touch you….god I love you so much.

Sara- You're just saying that.

Jade- No I mean it I love you….alot….II mio piccolo ardentemente uno.

Sara- You know I love it when you speak Italian to me.

Jade- Yea I do.

Sara- God I've missed you.

She went back to kissing me and started to move her hand down my body. Even though she hit my knife wound a little I barely noticed as she had gone to my neck again and was biting it. She moved her hand down and pulled off my pants and threw them across the room. Then she took her hand and began to play with the top of my boy shorts. It was taking all my strength to not yell out in frustration.

Jade-You're uccisione me.

Sara- What?

Jade- ….God…you're killing me.

Sara- Do you want me to stop?

Jade- Ah no, don't.

Sara- What?

Jade- Don't stop.

Sara- What was that?

Jade- Please don't stop.

Sara- That's better.

Jade- You're enjoying this aren't you?

Sara- Like your not.

Sara then seemed like she was going to let me get off. She had pulled off my boy shorts and thrown them well somewhere I really didn't notice I was too distracted by what her hand was doing to my clit. I won't go into detail but let's just say the woman could do wonderful things with her hand.

Sara- You're wet.

Jade- Yea…and?

Sara- I thought you might not feel the same about me….it seems not a lot has changed since last time.

Jade- Let's just say no one measures up to you baby.

I was almost there when she removed her hand and I was wondering really how much I could take when she was kissing down my body. Okay I said her hand could do amazing things let's just say it has nothing on her tongue. I almost came the minute she touched me but somehow reframed from doing it that second. When it came to sex with Sara no one came close no one could make me feel this way. No matter how many girls I slept with it wouldn't be anything close to this. I finally came and when I did I couldn't move at all. Not one bit. Not at all I just laid there on my desk and stared at the ceiling. Oh my god Sara just basically fucked my brains out I can barely remember my name much less what I should've been doing right now.

Sara- Are you alive. Oh god did I break you. I was pretty sure that wasn't possible but I guess it is.

Jade- You…

Sara- Yea?

Jade- I love you.

Sara- I love you too….how do you feel?

Jade- Amazing doesn't even begin to cover it I'm barely able to talk right now much less think.

Sara- Yea I seem to have that effect on you a lot.

Jade- Not that I mind at all…..how do I end up completely naked during this and you're still completely clothed.

Sara- Well normally you would've fixed that for me by now but you probably need to talk to them.

I grabbed Sara and pulled off her shirt and moved her to my bed and grabbed my handcuffs and cuffed her to the bedposts.

Sara- You got handcuffs?

Jade- Yea I like not having to hold you're hands all the time.

Sara- God I've missed you…..you haven't changed at all.

Jade- No not really. I think they can wait another hour or two.

Sara- Or five.

Jade- Or a day or so they'll be fine.

Sara- And that is why I love you.

Jade- Because I'm a hoe.

Sara- Yea but you're my hoe.

Jade- Always.

Miley's Pov

Okay so I can't believe that she's down there having sex with that girl right now and not telling us what's going on. I sent Lilly down there but she came back with this look on her face like she was going to kill me. I just didn't want to go down there again so I didn't tell her what was going on. Lilly's not big on surprises but it was well worth it to see her face.

Robbie ray- Okay those girls are obviously going to be talking for awhile…so come and get me when they get done.

Robbie ray leaves.

Lilly- They were having sex when I went down there…I can't believe you didn't tell me they were having sex.

Miley- You should've seen the look on your face.

Lilly- So do you think that's her…?

Miley- Ex maybe she seemed really angry when she came in.

Lilly- Yea she's not angry right now though. When do you think she'll be done.

Miley- Hopefully soon…I need to know what's going on.

Lilly- Yea.

End of chapter.

God that was long and well interesting hope you enjoyed it took awhile for me to write. Please review.


	7. Poison

A/N-Sorry its been a day or two I've been…at the union city fair…..god I'm such a nerd. And well let's just say I've been a little busy….also I went into a haunted house with one of my best guy friends who happens to be super gay….who puts a haunted house in a fair by the way. Okay so like ten year olds are going in and being like that was stupid. So me and him decide to go in there because yea we think we might as well. Well he ended up closing his eyes and using me as his seeing eye dog basically through the haunted house….and I ended up screaming like a little girl. And I totally won a Bad ass Miley picture…yea I'm a nerd. I'm not big on things jumping out at me…so yea…anyway thanks to Canady, and croaker001 for reviewing you guys still rock. Also thanks to Nikkiferce for putting up with my crazyness and being my beta reader.

Disclaimer- It's rated teen again for this chapter….so yea femslash, Liley, and cussing, and violence.

Flashback-3 years ago.

Jade's pov.

She's been drinking more lately which is what worries me the most. If she's not careful she'll break her cover and if that happened how knows what would happen. Also I'm just worried about her what could be bothering her so much that it would make her want to drink herself to death. Even though I've only known Sara for a few months I know this isn't like her. I need to talk to her as soon as possible. I think the best course of action is to call her and to get her to come over at least then she can get out of the house.

Jade- Hey.

Sara- Hey chica what's up.

Jade- Nothing much hey want to come over tonight maybe hang out if your husbands out?

Sara- Yea he's going to be gone for the next few days. Hey can I stay over I hate being in the house alone.

Jade- Sure no problem you can have my bed.

Sara- I am not taking your bed from you.

Jade- Yes you are I'll take the couch…

Sara- No I won't its your house.

Jade- And you're my guest . I'm sleeping on the couch anyway so just take the damn bed.

Sara- God you're so stubborn…okay fine I'll take the bed….I'll see you in a few okay.

Jade- Yeah I….I'll see you soon.

God what was I about to do. I almost told her. God this is getting hard not telling her how I feel. The real reason that I'm so worried about her is that I like Sara. I like her a lot and it sucks a lot because I know she's about as straight as a pole and your not suppose to fall for your handler. I don't like it when she gets drunk around me because she's much more touchy than usual. I've liked her for awhile now and I just can't help it….no matter what I do or who I sleep with it always comes back to her.

I can't worry about that right now I have to talk to her about what's bothering her. I heard her knock at the door and I went to answer it. She looked beautiful as always in low cut blue tee-shirt that matched her eyes and a very tight pair of jeans. She looked good really really good. Damn how am I suppose to have a talk with her if I can't stop staring at her. Get it together Jade you are an agent of the United States government you can keep your hormones in check can't you.

Sara- Hey are you going to just stand there and stare or are you going to let me come in.

Jade- Sorry I spaced out for a minute.

Sara- Yea is that what people your age call checking out people these days.

Jade- Hey you're only two years older than me. And so what if I was checking you out…you look great.

Sara- Well thanks…so what's up do you need to talk?

Talking yea….um…I..needed to talk to her. Dammit Jade stop looking at her ass. You can keep yourself in check. You can do this okay just calm down a bit.

Jade- Yea you want anything to drink?

Sara- No I'm good what do you need Jade?

What did I need I needed her right now god Jade you can do this its not like you haven't had talks with her before.

Jade- Well I called you because I've been worried about you.

Sara- What do you mean?

Jade- You been drinking a lot lately and that's what's worrying me.

She just sat there for a minute and then started to laugh at me. Okay I expected a lot of reactions but her laughing at me wasn't one of them.

Jade- What's so funny?

Sara- God I knew you were young but I didn't think you were that damn naïve.

Jade- Okay are we having the same conversation because if we are I'm very confused.

Sara- The drinking around you, the touchiness, my dressing around you that all isn't ringing a bell for you?

Jade- Ummm….no.

Sara- God I can't figure out what else I can do to let you know.

Jade- Know what?

Sara- I like you Jade….I've liked you for awhile and wanted you to make a move forever but obviously you don't feel the same way that I do so…if you want me to leave its cool.

She what….she likes me. Okay I didn't expect that at all. God I'm slow when it comes to women. Sara began to leave when I grabbed her arm and turned her toward me.

Jade- I'm sorry I'm such a dumbass when it comes to women and, no I don't want you to leave. I've been trying to figure out to tell you about how I felt but I thought there was no point because you were straight.

Sara- You thought I was straight?

Jade- Well yea you had a husband.

Sara- A fake one…So where do we go from here I mean I'm your handler and your young.

Jade- I'm only two years younger that you. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm not skillful in other ways.

Sara- Oh I bet you are.

I went over to her and began to kiss her slowly and carefully.

Sara- I won't break ya know.

Jade- I don't want to hurt you though.

Sara- Believe me you won't.

End Flashback.

Jade's Pov.

I was woken up by my lovely dream by a knock at the door. Did I say knock I meant to say someone was trying to break down my medal door with the palm of their hand. I looked over at Sara who was waking up too.

Sara- Hey…how long have we been out?

Jade- About an hour.

Sara- You have sweet dreams?

Jade- Well you were in them so yes.

Sara- You are such a nerd…aren't you going to get that?

Jade- No I'm hoping they'll eventually go away.

Sara- So how long has it been since you were suppose to be up there?

Jade- About 7 hours.

Sara- God go do your job…

Jade- I prefer doing something else.

Sara- I bet you do now go answer the door before the poor girl's hand breaks off.

I rummaged around the ground until I found a tank top and a pair of jeans to wear and opened the door to find Miley standing there. Wow she looked pissed. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry before. She was standing there with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot.

Jade- Hey.

Miley- Oh don't hey me do you know how long its been since you were suppose to be up here.

Jade- Awhile.

Miley- 7 hours and 15 minutes to be exact. What the hell happened to your room.

I know Miley had to be shocked if she cussed. The girl never cussed and if I cussed around her I would always get this look like you're a bad influence on me by her.

Jade- Ummm….Sara happened to my room.

Sara- No the table was all you honey.

Miley- Okay upstairs now.

Jade- Okay give me a minute.

Miley- Oh no right now.

Then Miley grabbed my ear and preceded to pull me upstairs. Okay for a little girl she was damn strong. She brought me to the living room where Robbie ray and Lilly were sitting. Oh god how was I going to explain this to Robbie he wasn't stupid and I'm sure he didn't think me and Sara had spent all our time talking.

Miley- This one had fallen asleep.

Robbie ray- Well that's fine she was injured its understandable.

Lilly- Yea at least she's gotten a lot of rest.

Jade- So what do you want to know?

Miley- Let's start at the beginning. Who was that girl and how did she know you and why is she trying to kill me.

Okay what to tell them. Should I tell them everything or just what they need to know. If they know more than they should it could put them in danger. On the other hand they do deserve to know the basics.

Jade- Okay so that girl name is Max and she served in the military with me.

Robbie ray- You didn't tell me that you were in the military.

Jade- No I didn't you see I worked for the secret service since well I can remember until about last year.

Miley- How is that possible?

Jade- The secret service started a program about 19 years ago called the black sun project. They basically took children who were orphans and trained them in military intelligence to basically make the best secret agent.

Lilly- So you were like a secret agent from birth basically?

Jade- Pretty much. I worked with Max a lot she was my rival.

Miley- So what about Sara was she in this project?

Jade- No she was my handler from when I was 16.

Miley- So why did they think you were dead?

Jade- Well 18 years is a long time to be an agent. I was getting bored with it and I wanted out. So I saw an opportunity and took it and faked my death about a year ago.

Miley- So why are they trying to kill me.

Jade- I have no idea I don't think it has anything to do with me though.

Miley- Why not.

Jade- Because if the government found out I was alive well….I'd probably dead by now and Max seemed shocked to see me so I think that it has to do with you. I have no idea why anyone would want to kill you though.

Robbie ray- You think that it was a contract kill?

Jade- Yea I know so.

Robbie ray- Thanks Jade for telling us what's going on a little. Well I'm going to bed see you girls in the mourning.

Robbie ray left leaving Me, Miley, and Lilly in the living room. Okay they knew now what were they going to do? They have no reason to trust me anymore now that they know I'm not even a normal person. How could Miley trust me after the only person that her assassin recognized was me.

Miley- So what's the deal with Sara and you?

What they find out I'm an ex secret agent and the first thing they want to know is what the deal with me and Sara is. God these girls need to get their priorities straight. My social life is not as important as whose trying to kill Miley.

Jade- Okay…ummm…that wasn't what I was expecting out of your mouth.

Miley- And what were you expecting?

Jade- Um…you're a monster get out of my house.

Miley- No I know it wasn't your choice to be drafted into the secret service. So what's your deal with her?

Jade- Do you really need to know.

Lilly- Uh yea we are girls you know.

God I forgot what's its like to be around teenage girls. If you even smile at someone they want to know how you felt about them. Well not the teenage girls I grew up with in the agency but when I had to go undercover at a school that's how the girls acted. I didn't get it at first but after awhile I got used to it.

Jade- She's my ex.

Lilly- She didn't seem very ex like.

Miley- Yea that's definetly not how me and Jake act.

Lilly- It better not be.

Jade- Well…its complicated…

Miley- Why do people always say that it can't be that complicated.

Lilly- Tell us about your feelings.

Oh god they have that look on their faces like their not going to leave me alone about it until I tell them. And this reminds me why I don't hang out with teenage girls more often. I was about to answer them until I saw Sara standing there in one of my tee shirts that had a red crest design on it and a pair of my jeans which she beautiful in.

Sara- God your trying to get JD to talk about her feelings that's like pulling teeth she even has trouble talking about her feelings to me and I've known her for 3 years.

Miley- Can we please stop calling her JD its starting to creep me out.

Sara- Why its her name.

Lilly- Well it reminds me of Jack Daniels.

Miley- Which reminds me of Tennessee….

Sara- Well its not her real name but its her nickname.

Jade- My real name is Jade Daniels Smith.

Sara- But we always called her JD.

Miley- So anyway Jade how do you feel about Sara.

Sara- Yea Jade…honey tell us about your feelings.

Lilly- Tell us how you really feel….in song.

Miley- What?

Lilly- I thought it was worth a try I've never heard Jade sing.

Sara- Oh give her about 3 drinks and she won't shut up.

Okay I can't believe that my ex and two 16 year olds have me corned and aren't looking like they're going to let me go until I tell them the truth. I can face down a dozen armed guards but can't take three girls. I could jump out the window and outrun them maybe but I also could get really hurt. Or I could just tell them how I felt….or not.

Jade- Look the Jonas brothers.

Lilly- That won't work this time now come on tell us how you feel.

Miley- Yea Jade why are you avoiding the question.

Sara- Yea Jade why don't you just answer us.

Jade- Stop egging them on…your just doing that to see me squirm.

Sara- I do enjoy seeing you squirm…a lot.

Miley- Okay did not need to know that anyway just answer the question.

God I didn' t want to do this now in front of them but it looked like I was going to have to. Okay here it goes….I guess I'm just going to have to get it all out….dammit I hate sharing my feelings.

Jade- Okay how I feel….

Lilly- We don't need your whole life story just how you feel.

Jade- I do know how to take apart your skateboard you know.

Lilly- Okay shutting up now.

Jade- Anyway back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. I love Sara a lot…..

Miley and Lilly- Awww….

Jade- And we have a lot of water under the bridge.

Sara- More like an ocean.

Jade- But I care about her a lot and no matter how much she pisses me off sometimes I still love her.

Sara- Oh you do your fair share of pissing off too.

Jade- Anyway…I love her and that's all that really matters so.

Sara- Yea it is…even though Jade can be an emotionless bitch sometimes.

Jade- At least I'm not the most stubborn person alive.

Sara- Yea your number 2.

Miley- God just go make out already.

Jade- Shhh…you…you'll spoil the mood.

Lilly- Well that's my cue to leave I know what I need to.

Miley- You have to go home already?

Lilly- Yea and don't even try pouting to get me to stay longer my mom wants me home.

Miley- But its only eight.

Lilly- I know but I have to go.

I'm kinda glad their focusing on each other now so they can stop asking about me. I was about to go back into my room when Sara stopped me.

Sara- So is that how you really feel.

Jade- Pretty much.

Sara- Why didn't you tell me.

Jade- Because I know actions speak louder than words with us.

Sara- And what actions would you be doing?

Jade- I think you know.

Sara- God is all you think about sex.

Okay I have been asked this question by countless people and no I don't only think about sex I think about other things too….sometimes. Okay so sue me my hot ex maybe soon to be girlfriend is in town of course most of my thoughts are about sex. I can't help it its just how I've always been.

Jade- Well its hard not to when I'm around you and you look so hot.

Sara- God your such a flirt. Shouldn't you get the youngen home.

Jade- Huh?

Sara- She said she was going to walk home.

Jade- Hey you Lilly your getting a ride home.

Lilly- Why its only like a ten minute walk?

Why she asks because I know how Max is and I know how she thinks. I don't think that Max would kidnap an innocent girl but you never know. She is a crazy bitch and I don't trust that anyone will be okay around her.

Jade- Come on it'll just be a minute.

Lilly- I can't…from you at least.

Jade- Why?

Lilly- Because my mom will want to know why a much older lesbian is driving me home.

Jade- Does your mom just think because I'm a lesbian that you…and…me…would be sleeping together.

Lilly- Yea…my mom kinda doesn't like you.

Sara- (laughs)

Miley- What's so funny?

Sara- Let's just say this isn't the first time this has happened to Jade.

Jade- Okay go just be careful and call me when you get home.

Lilly- Yes mom hey Miley want to walk me out.

Miley- Okay.

Miley and Lilly left to make out which left me and Sara standing in the living room. I looked over at Sara and sighed.

Sara- What babe?

Jade- Why does everyone think I'm sleeping with their daughter?

Sara- Because you usually are.

Jade- I am not…not when we were together.

Sara- Hey I know of your past player ways…remember that time when that mom came and tried to break down your front door.

Jade- Yea….it wasn't like I even corrupted her daughter though she came onto me.

Sara- That's what you always say…

Jade- Well its usually true…

Sara- So where does this leave us?

Miley came back in.

Miley- Hey guys just passing through ignore me.

And left about as quickly…so this left me thinking about the question that's been going through my head since I slept with Sara again. Where did that action leave our relationship. Did she even want me back or was it just the heat of the moment that made her act the way that she did. We had been through a lot in the last year could our relationship even survive?

Jade- Listen I understand if you don't want to stay here tonight but I would feel a lot better about you staying here with a crazy person on the loose.

Sara- Worried about me?

Jade- I always am.

Sara- Listen just because I'm not some super secret agent chick doesn't mean I can't take care of myself.

Believe me I knew that Sara could take care of herself. That wasn't my number one reason that I wanted her to stay here. I wanted her to stay here because…god I hated to admit to myself but I had missed her a lot in the year I had not talked to her. I knew it was selfish for me to want her to stay here but it would give me the piece of mind that she would be safe.

Jade- Listen you can have my bed if you want and I'll sleep on the couch if you want but, I want…no I need you to stay here tonight at least ok?

Sara- Okay I'll stay but your getting the bed.

Jade- No…I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch believe me it will kill you.

I saw what happened to Jackson after he slept on that couch and believe me it wasn't pretty. I wanted Sara not to have back problems at age 21.

Sara- Who said anything about me sleeping on the couch.

Okay what did I hear her correctly…did she want to sleep in the bed with me. Okay why was she doing this did she think that I could stand to be that close to her and not do anything.

Jade- Huh?

Sara- Listen we can figure out what we are after you take care of whoever's trying to kill Miley.

Jade- So what do you want from me?

Sara- I just want you…I've missed you Jade a lot….and well I want what we had before you faked your death…at least until we can figure out what to do about us.

I didn't understand what we were or how I was suppose to act around Sara. My instinct was to act how we were when we were a couple but was that what she wanted. Did she just want to pretend that today didn't happen or did she want to still sleep with me. I just couldn't get why she wanted me still after all this time.

Sara- I know what your beating yourself up right now because your brooding like no tomorrow but can't we just act like we did.

Jade- And after this mission?

Sara- I still want what we had but I was scared to ask you to be my girlfriend again because I thought you would get commitment phobic.

Jade- Let's just say if we both live through this mission we have a lot to talk about.

Sara inched toward me little by little until she was right in front of me and pushed me onto the couch. She then jumped on top of me and began to make out with me. Okay not what I expected out of Sara but hey its not like I minded.

Jade- What was that for?

Sara- Well just because we're not dating doesn't mean we can't sleep together.

Jade- We cannot have sex up here.

Sara- And why not…damn your right this couch is really unconformable.

Jade- Because I don't want to replace all the things we would break.

It was true any time me and Sara seemed to have sex anywhere there was stuff broken a lot. It wasn't that we were that rough…okay maybe we were it was more like the stuff got in the way. I didn't want to explain to Robbie in the mourning that the reason why his living room was a wreck was because I had sex with Sara in here.

Sara- Not every time that we have had sex we have destroyed things.

Jade- Have you seen my room it wasn't like that before you got here.

Sara- Yea yea yea….

Sara was cut off by my cell phone ringing.

Jade- Hey you home safe?

?- Well if you call safe being with me.

Oh shit. Oh fuck what the hell is Max doing with Lilly.

Jade- Max what the fuck are you doing with Lilly?

Max- Come and find us if you can Jade.

And then she hung up leaving me there holding the phone.

Sara- She's got her doesn't she.

Jade- Dammit I should have taken her home fucking a I'm such an idiot I know Max is a crazy bitch.

Sara- We'll find her don't worry.

Jade- We can't tell Miley though.

Miley- Tell me what. Oh god what's wrong?

Oh god should I tell her can she handle it. What's she going to think if were gone though. I guess I have to tell her I mean I would want to know if Sarah was missing.

Jade-…Miley…Lilly's gone missing Max has her.

End of chapter.


	8. Animal I have become

A/N- Sorry its been so long since I've updated its just been a busy year with college and friends and work and girlfriend/ex girlfriend drama I've been kept extremely busy so without further ado here's the new chapter. Also thanks to all my reviewers you are the reason this finally got done. This chapter is rated Teen for blood, violence, girl on girl, and um….lots of fighting.

Miley's Pov.

Lilly had been taken. I just couldn't believe it I mean I knew being a pop star had its dangers but I never expected it to be like this. I mean last week everything was normal and know I had to worry about someone trying to kill me. This wouldn't have happened if Jade wasn't here. I know that it wasn't all her fault but at this point I was just angry at everyone involved. I felt like I had to blame someone for it or I would just freak out. Jade was downstairs at this time trying to get a lock on Lilly's cell phone so she could find her. I went down there to see what Jade and Sara were doing. When I got down there I saw Jade at her large computer cussing at it and hitting the side of it. My anger seemed to fade a little bit at this sight because I could tell that Jade was visibly worried about Lilly being kidnapped also.

Jade: What the fuck come on you stupid piece of shit work.

Sara: Jade honey hitting it will not make it work faster. Here move over and let me do this you get weapons ready and the cars ready.

Miley: Well we know who's the top in this relationship.

Jade: Haha very funny now listen you two stay here I'll get weapons ready and my motorcycle ready.

Jade went off to get dressed and get ready and Sara was typing furiously on the computer I had pretty much nothing to do expect stand there and twiddle my thumbs. I still was in half shock half anger about this happening but at least now I knew that they were going to find her and bring her back to me. Jade came back into the main room dressed in a tight black tee shirt and a pair of black cargo pants with a gun in a holster on her shoulder and a knife on her belt. She looked like she was ready to kick some major ass.

Jade: Okay Sara give me an idea of what area I'm going to.

Sara: It looks like she took her into the warehouse district around Chinatown I'll send you a map on your gps system.

Jade: Okay I'll be on my bike so send it there. I'll be back in a little while.

I saw Jade begin to walk out of the room and back up to the house. With every step Jade took I could see that Sara was getting angrier and angrier. Oh great this is just what we needed right now a fight between the lovebirds.

Sara: Oh I know that you're not going out there alone to rescue Lilley by yourself.

Jade: Um yea Miley and you are sure as hell not going.

Sara: Okay first off your hurt and second off you don't even know how many people Max has there and you'll need back up.

Jade: What I need is someone I can trust to leave with Miley in case anyone tries to kidnap her also.

Okay at this point I was starting to get a little angry. I mean I was standing right here they didn't have to talk about me like I wasn't in the room. Also I was so going with Jade she wasn't going to rescue my girlfriend without me being around.

Miley: You are not just going to leave me here to do nothing.

At this point Jade looked over at me and scoffed which only made me madder.

Miley: Listen she's my girlfriend and I'm going with you and that's final.

Jade: Oh really okay let's say you go with me and I'm knocked out would you be able to shoot Max to save me and Lilly.

I thought about this for a few seconds and sighed no I wouldn't be able to kill anyone hell I didn't even know how to shoot a gun very well. I guess Jade was right I was better off here.

Jade: And you Sara what happens if I fail and you and Miley are there with me Max would just get what she wanted all of us dead. Now I need you both here I'll be on the headset in contact with you the whole time if you need me.

Jade then went over to a cabinet in her room and pulled out a large gun and a small handgun looking thing. She gave the large gun to Sara and the small handgun looking thing to me.

Jade: Here Sara that's an arm issue M16 it will pretty much blow away anything that you come across and Miley that's a tazer….so ummm…if you need to taze anyone bro you can use that.

I felt a little better having something in my hand to defend myself but I still didn't feel good about being left here alone with Sara with Jade being my only hope to get Lilly back.

Jade: I'll be back see you later.

Jade went out of the room.

Sara: Be careful honey.

Miley: Yea ummm….don't die.

Jade turned around and smiled at us and said.

Jade: I will.

She then left the room and I heard a motorcycle starting outside and driving off. Great now came the waiting game. I was pacing across the room when Sara looked over at me concerned.

Sara: She's going to bring her back I promise.

Miley: How can you be so calm about this I mean don't you love Jade and she's going off all lone ranger to save Lilly against a crazy person.

Sara: Yes of course I'm worried about here but this is pretty much normal for Jade she doesn't like to have backup especially from me.

This confused me a little I mean looking at Sara she didn't look like much but hey neither did Jade. I mean for all I knew Sara could have secret ninja skills.

Miley: But your capable right?

Sara: Yea I'm more than capable I definitely have the training but Jade doesn't like putting the people she cares about in danger.

I could see that. I mean I knew that Jade cared about us it just hurt me a little to know she didn't trust us enough to watch her back.

Miley: Doesn't she trust us.

Sara: Oh yea she does but she doesn't want anything to happen to either of us. Listen I know you're worried but she will be fine I promise.

I might of believed Sara about this if she didn't looked so worried herself. I could tell she was trying to hide her fear but it wasn't really working. I sighed and went and sat down in a chair by Sara and prepared to wait. I just hoped that Jade would have Lilly back soon because I wasn't sure how long I could just sit here and do nothing.

Jade's pov.

I quickly ran out of the house and started my bike and headed toward where the gps system told me to go. How could I have been so stupid to let Lilly go home alone. I should have just gone with her but I didn't because I didn't think that Max would be so desperate to kill Miley that she would kidnap her girlfriend. I was getting soft doing these civilian missions. I fucking knew better the military taught me better. They always told me to guard the client and everyone around them like you were guarding your life.

I knew I couldn't beat myself up over this for too long though or I would get distracted. The place I was going was about 15 minutes away from Miley's house and I was already halfway there. I thought about Sara wanting to go with me and sighed. I still couldn't believe that she was here much less bugging me about going on missions with me. I knew she worried about me but the truth was that I would have been off my game if she was here because I would be half worried about her and half worried about Lilly. I pulled up to the large were house district and got off my bike and took off my helmet and jacket. The place looked deserted and void of life. I wasn't really surprised by this though this being a Saturday night. Everyone was probably off work and off doing something. The place was huge but I knew from the lock that Lilly was being held somewhere around the north section of this district.

I hoped that there would be a sound or something to tell me where Lilly and Max were and after walking around for a few minutes I heard Lilly screaming and Max yelling at her. I quickly headed over to that direction gun drawn ready to finish this. I hid behind a large metal crate and looked around the corner of it to see Lilly with her hands tied behind her sitting on the ground with no one around her. I quickly ran over to her side and began to cut the ropes that tied her hands together.

Jade: Are you okay are you hurting anywhere.

Lilly: I'm fine is Miley okay?

Jade: Yea she's fine now listen I want you to run over to my motorcycle it's parked out by the entrance of this area do you know where that is?

Lilly: Yea.

Jade: Here's my cell phone call Sara and tell her to come get you.

Lilly: Where will you be?

Jade: I need to find Max and finish this. Now go.

Before I could say anything else I could hear someone walking behind me I quickly turned around in just enough time to have Max hit me hard in my side where I was wounded. It hurt horribly but I managed to get up and block Max's next hit toward my face.

Jade: Lilly run now get out of here I'll take care of this.

Lilly looked at me for a second and then hauled ass out of there toward my motorcycle and I heard her already dialing my phone calling Sara. Max went to knock my feet out from under me but I easily jumped over her leg and dealt a quick kick to her head.

Max: Wow I would have figured that you would have been weaker with that cut in your side but you really are an animal like me.

Jade: I told you Max I am nothing like you.

Max: Oh really let me guess you have no backup like me and you came here to finish this funny that's why I kidnapped the girl.

Jade: If you wanted me you could have just asked.

Max: Well I could've but that really wouldn't have been as fun doing this.

Max went to punch me again but I quickly sidestepped the hit and moved backwards. This gave her enough time to draw her gun out and try to shoot me in the leg, which missed badly. She squeezed off a couple more shots while I ran behind a metal crate and waited. I moved to the side and shot a few times at her grazing her once and missing her the rest of the times

I only had about five more bullets in this round and I knew that she had a lot less in her round probably only three or fewer. I ran over to more cover shooting at her until my gun didn't have any more rounds in it. I then heard her running toward me and I jumped out and threw my useless gun at her face, which hit her and made her drop her gun.

I then took my knife off my belt and cut a gash in her leg with it. She got up and tackled me to the ground and began to beat my face in. I blocked the first few hits and even managed to cut a big gash in her arm but then she struck my wound and I dropped my knife a couple feet out of my reach. She then hit me a couple of more times and all I could think as I was losing conciseness was that I hoped that Lilly was safe.

Sara's pov.

It had been about 45 minutes since we had heard anything from Jade. I was worried sick that something had happened to her. I mean I knew these things took time but still would it have hurt her to seen us a message. Like hey I'm alive still see you soon. God that was the one thing that pissed me off about Jade she always had to be the freakin hero and when she was doing her heroing she couldn't be bothered to do anything else. It was like she was solely concentrated on her mission and nothing else.

I knew it was mostly her training that made her like this but still couldn't she for one second not be all lone ranger and ask someone to help her. I guess this is what I get though for failing in love with a super secret agent chick. I was worried every time when Jade had to go out into the field but I hadn't been this worried about her since the last mission she had gone on. After we had that huge fight and broken up I felt horrible.

I knew that she probably wouldn't communicate with me for days because of this mission, which made me, worry even more about her. The last time I had talked to her I had said so many horrible things to her and I didn't want them to be the last thing that she heard from me. The next thing I knew we got a communication from an agent down there. They said that the hostile had been killed but also Jade had been killed and her body burned to the point of nothiness.

The only way he had figured out it was her was because of the dog tags around her neck that he had managed to retrieve from the enemy. I had felt so horrible after I found this out that I lost all desire to complete the mission I was on. I was hoping that this mission wouldn't have the same effect on me. I was interrupted in my thoughts by my cell phone ringing. Jade was calling me thank god she had gotten Lilly and gotten out.

Sara: Oh my god honey are you okay?

Lilly: Um…Sara it's me Lilly.

Sara: Lilly what's wrong is Jade okay?

Lilly: I don't know she got me free and then went off to fight Max. I don't think she's going to be able to beat her Max got a good kick into her wound while I was running off. She told me to call you and tell you that she needed you to come pick me up I'm right by her motorcycle right next to the north entrance of this place.

Sara: Okay Lilly hang on here talk to Miley.

I handed the phone to a visibly excited Miley who couldn't contain herself and was crying.

Miley: Oh my god honey I'm so glad you're okay are you hurt at all.

I quickly grabbed my gun and Miley and headed to my car. I had hoped that by giving the phone to Miley this would keep them both occupied while I drove to where Lilly was. I made my way to the entrance and saw Lilly standing there by Jade's bike.

I stopped the car and saw Miley run over to where Lilly was standing and pull her into a passionate kiss. I sat in the car for a minute and let them have there moment thinking it would be over in minute but I was wrong and quickly found out they probably weren't coming up for air soon and ran over to them.

Sara: Um…sorry to interrupt your moment your having over here but we kinda have to rescue Jade you can make out later.

Miley: Oh um….yea sorry.

Lilly: Yea um…so what are we going to do?

Sara: You mean what am I going to do I have no idea. You're going to go into the car and hide in the car.

Miley: But….

Sara: No no buts and please don't have sex in my car I just got it cleaned. Listen if I'm not back in an hour here's the keys and drive to the house okay.

Lilly: Okay Max was holding my near warehouse 17 B so that's probably where Jade is.

Sara: Thanks and Miley.

MIley: Yeah?

Sara: Don't be afraid to use that tazer on anyone who comes near the car okay.

I handed Lilly the keys and began to head where Lilly had told me. Max was going to be so dead when I found her no one hurts my Jade if they want to live another day.

Jade's pov.

I was half awake when I found that I was hanging up on a meat hook like thing with rope tying me to it. I then felt a bucket of water thrown on me and saw Max standing there smiling at me.

Max: Good your awake we can get to the torture now.

Great just what I wanted. If I could go one year without being tortured by a crazy person that would be great. I swear this happened to me way too much. Maybe I should think of changing careers I hear that shark wrestling is less dangerous than this.

Max: What should I use first pliers no too early for pliers maybe just my fist yea maybe hmmm….I have to think about this.

While Max thought how to make my life pure hell I took in my surroundings. I looked like just a normal warehouse that had a cot in it and a computer sitting on a table with various other weapons and tools on it. I figured this was where Max had stayed while trying to kill Miley. I was interrupted in my thought by Max's fist going into my face.

She then began to wail on my body she basically hit me wherever she could find a place to hit mainly focusing on my upper body and where my already hurting wound was. God I was in pain…..but I just had to stand there and take it. I didn't give her the satisfaction of hearing any noises out of me.

Max: Ah no screaming out of pain or anything wow they really did train us well but as you know your body can only take so much and I plan on making you take as much damage as I can inflict on your body. Soon enough you'll be begging me to kill you.

I sighed and coughed up a little blood. Yea I had so heard this from people before I wasn't that scared.

Jade: Wow really Max I was hoping that you would let me go and take me out to lunch but I guess not.

She rewarded my smartass remark by hitting me hard enough to make me grunt a little and then went over to the table and got out a large knife.

Max: You think your so great don't you well here's news for you your not. I'm better than you and I'm going to show you that I am.

Jade: Oh so that's why you could only beat me wounded then.

Max: You don't know when to shut the fuck up do you Jade.

Jade: I could say the same to you Max.

Max then went and slashed another gash on the opposite side of my body great know if I managed to get out of this I was going to have to sleep on my back while my body healed but at least I healed faster than normal people so it wouldn't take so long for me to heal.

Max then put the knife down and began to hit my body again very carefully digging into my wound. I felt myself began to get light headed and then heard something that gather my attention. A gunshot rang out through the air and I saw that it hit Max in the arm. She turned around and saw a very pissed off Sara counting to shoot at her.

Max: Okay its time for me to get outta here bye Jade.

She then got out one of those smoke bombs things and ran off. When the smoke cleared I could see that she had taken her computer with her. What the hell did she buy those smoke bombs in bulk or what. I saw Sara look over at me and run over to the side of me she looked extremely scared and began to get me down from the meat hook.

Jade: God am I happy to see you.

Sara: You dumbass how do you always seem to get injured wherever you go.

Jade: Its just one of my gifts I guess.

Sara: Do you think you can walk?

Jade: Yea I'm totally fine I don't know what you're talking about.

Sara: Oh yea you look great.

I let go of Sara and quickly found my legs to not want to hold me up. Sara rushed beside me and picked me up and held me in her arms.

Jade: I guess it's a good thing I'm light.

Sara: Shut up I'm still angry at you.

Jade: For what?

Sara: For going all lone ranger on us when are you going to accept that occasionally you need help.

Jade: Ummm…..sorry baby.

Sara: Its okay just rest god I can't ever stay mad at you long.

Jade: That could have to do with the fact that I'm just too hot to stay mad at.

Sara: Yea that's it……it also could be the fact that your covered in blood no be quiet and rest okay we'll be to the car soon.

I sighed and snuggled into Sara's arms, which gave me a feeling of protection, and safety that I had not had in awhile. God I had missed her I thought as I fell asleep.

Miley's pov.

I couldn't believe it Jade had actually managed to rescue Lilly well not without us in turn having to rescue her but still she had saved one of the most important people in the world to me. She was so getting a raise when this was over. Lilly and me had decided to listen to Sara's orders and stay in the car. We were in the back seat with her sitting between my legs and I had my arms around her.

I was just so happy that she was back that I was content to have her sitting here in my arms. I had been so worried about her and felt so powerless that I wasn't going to rescue her. I kissed the side of her head and tried not to cry but I did a little bit.

Lilly: Baby what's wrong?

Miley: Nothing I'm just so glad you're back.

Lilly: Me too I'm so sorry for not listening to Jade about taking me home.

MIley: It's not your fault baby.

Lilly: I hope she's okay.

Miley: She will be I'm sure she's shooting off her mouth to Sara right now.

Lilly: Yea….

Lilly was quiet for a minute and then seemed to be worried about something. I could tell she had something that she needed to say I hoped she was okay and didn't want to break up over this or anything although I couldn't blame her if she did. I mean she had almost been killed over dating me.

Miley: Are you okay you don't want to not be with me because of this do you.

Lilly: Baby no why would you think that?

Miley: Well its just you almost did just get killed.

Lilly: No there's just something I have to tell you and I know its going to change us but I just have to get it out.

Oh god what was she about to tell me. It had to be something serious or she wouldn't be that worried about it.

Lilly: I um….I holy fucking shit.

I turned around to see Sara carrying Jade who was knocked out in her arms. She was bloody and covered in cuts and other wounds she looked horrible. Lilly and me got out of the car to help Sara get Jade in the car.

MIley: What Happened?

Sara: Max tortured Jade a bit before I got there. MIley can you call a doctor to be waiting at the house when we get there.

Miley: Sure no problem.

We all got in the car and began to drive off and I called for a doctor to be waiting for us at home.

MIley: Um….yea we need a doctor. Um…the person you know the one you treated earlier yea ummm….she had a um….an accident in the kitchen with a large knife and a bowl or two. You know what just send someone okay. Thanks bye.

I put down the phone and looked over at Sara who seemed to be driving like a mad woman to get home.

Sara: Move out of my way motherfuckers I have a bleeding girl over here move dammit.

I had to smile about how Sara was acting. She always seemed so together with herself it was kinda funny to see her freaking out. I looked over at Lilly and saw her poking Jade in the head.

Miley: Honey what are you doing?

Lilly: I'm poking her.

MIley: Okay let me rephrase my question why are you poking her.

Lilly: To make sure she's okay.

MIley: I'm sure she will be well unless you keep poking her she could die of over pokeage.

Lilly: Ha ha very funny okay I'll stop.

We pulled up at the house to see a male doctor waiting there with a large bag.

Doctor: Holy shit what happened to her.

Sara: Um…an accident just fix her up okay.

We drug Jade inside and went to put her downstairs on her bed. Sara went over and found a large piece of plastic tarp to put on the sheets so Jade wouldn't bleed on them. We stood there for a minute and then went and sat down to wait for the doctor to be done with Jade. About two hours later he was done.

Doctor: Okay just be sure she rest and doesn't have another accident. My bill will be in the mail.

Sara: Thanks.

The doctor went upstairs and left and we three sat there for a minute until Sara went over and grabbed something out of Jade's fridge.

Sara: Listen you guys you go and um…rest I'll be down here with her she'll be fine I'll call you if anything changes in her condition.

Miley: Okay.

Lilly and me then began to head to my room. We got there and both collapsed onto the bed almost immeadily and snuggled.

Lilly: Well now I know I could never be a secret agent.

Miley: Why?

Lilly: Because I am more exhausted than I have ever been before.

MIley: I know. Hey Lilly.

Lilly: Yeah?

Miley: What were you going to tell me?

Lilly: You know what how bout we sleep for a little while and then when we wake up I tell you I'm just too tired to right now.

Miley: Oh okay that's fine.

Lilly: Listen its nothing bad I just want to tell you when I'm more awake.

I relaxed a bit after hearing that and was content to fall asleep in Lilly's arms.

End of chapter.

Wow that was long I hope you guys liked it and please don't forget to review your author lives off them and also I promise to have the next chapter out before next weekend mainly because I'm going to Memphis music fest next weekend and will definitely not be writing this. Thanks for reading Cmaness20.


	9. Faint

A/N- so this is up pretty quick because I really don't want to leave you guys hanging while I'm in Memphis and doing things I probably shouldn't. Thanks to all of my reviewers you guys rock. Also I really feel like sometimes needs sound effects…..don't ask me why I just do so when your reading this chapter and there's a flashback just imagine there's a magical unicorn sound there or something……so um….yea….. This chapter is rated M for girl on girl action (ummm…just warning you very vivid sex scenes), cussing, blood and gore, ya know the works.

Sara's pov

I had been sitting here for at least two hours waiting for Jade to show some kind of life. She had just been lying there for the past two hours breathing softly not making any movement of any kind. I was half worried that she wasn't going to wake up but knew I was just being paranoid because Jade had been hurt a lot worse and easily made it through that. At last Jade stirred a little and opened her eyes halfway. She looked extremely exhausted which really didn't surprise me because she had basically been running on empty for the past day.

Jade: Ugh….

Sara: Honey.

Jade: rawr….

Sara: Great you've been turned into a zombie wow now I'm going to have to leave you….I have a strict no dating policy for zombies.

Jade: Huh….

Sara: Although I 'm pretty sure you didn't get a word I just said because you're drugged up on some of the most powerful painkillers known to man. I mean we couldn't have you tearing out your stitches again could we?

Jade: You…..drugged…me?

Sara: Never mind Jade just go back to sleep.

Jade: Okay.

Wow Jade was really agreeable when she was on painkillers maybe we should keep her on them all the time……nah she wouldn't be as fun. After figuring Jade would eventually wake out of her knocked out state I decided to go upstairs and get something to eat. I was starving and really hadn't eaten anything since I had gotten here.

I went upstairs grabbed something that appeared to be edible and went over to the couch and went to watch TV. I stayed up here for about two hours to try to keep my mind of the injured woman in the bed downstairs. Ah Jade our relationship had never been easy but right now I was at an utter crossroads on what we should do about it. I mean this is what I looked forward to if I continued to be with her.

I mean I had lost her once for a year and it almost killed me what if she died for real would I be able to move on with my life at all? If she would just quit the business it would be so much easier but I knew that she never would she loved it. It had been a part of her ever since she was a child I couldn't expect for her just to quit suddenly. I figured the only reason she even left the military was because she didn't like having them control her life not because she hated the work or anything.

Its not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I got involved with her either. I mean at first I just thought well this wouldn't last very long knowing Jade the supposed notorious player. After being involved with her for a little while I found out that she was really deeper than that though. She never wanted to get close to anyone because she was afraid that she would get hurt or hurt them.

The military had taught her very well to hide her emotions and not to have feelings of any kind that were integral to a relationship. Love, companionship, romance forget it unless it was important to the mission it was not needed. Believe me when I say that it took tons of work with Jade to even get her to stay the night and sleep in the same bed as me. She saw falling in love as a weakness that she needed to fight and well me I wasn't looking for anything serious anyway.

I was dedicated to my work and didn't have time for a full-blown relationship and also I had a fake husband to contend with which most women wouldn't have stood for. Jade however understood it was part of the job though even if she didn't' t like it she knew it wasn't her place to say anything especially since she was doing the same kind of work.

The first time I realized I was even in love with Jade it came as a complete and utter shock. It was the first time also Jade had shown herself to be vulnerable around me. It was about two years ago and I can remember it like it was just yesterday.

Flashback 2 years ago.

I had just gotten home from a hard day of trying to get the media to not focus on a agent of ours who had died in enemy territory from an accident from another agent. I really didn't know who it involved only that it needed to be contained. I also knew that Jade had been out of the country at the time. I figured she wasn't the one who was killed because I would have been informed being her handler and all.

I came into my house set down my keys and found that my fake husband Jon wasn't home yet. Thank god all I needed right now was him here maybe he would work late tonight and maybe Jade would get home some time tonight. I then went and checked the house phone to see that Jon had called home to tell me that an unexpected business trip had come up and he would be gone all week.

I figured it had to do something with this agent just killed Jon probably sold the people who did it the weapon. I went into the living room after hearing that to find Jade just sitting there staring at the wall. I went up to her and touched her face but still didn't get a reaction out of her. I started to get worried until she looked over at me with bloodshot eyes.

Jade: Its all my fault.

Sara: Honey what's all your fault?

Jade: The agent who died he was a friend of mine. His name was Greg I was his trainer he had so much potential.

Sara: Jade you were in hostile territory you couldn't have helped anything that happened to him.

Jade: I shouldn't have chosen Marcus for this mission that was my mistake he wasn't ready but they so wanted him to be there. He couldn't watch Greg's back hell he could barley watch his own. I should have known better.

Then Jade did something that amazed me she began to cry. Now I had barely seen Jade show any kind of vulnerability much less shed tears.

Jade: Why am I so sad I shouldn't be this sad I mean he died to help complete the mission. I just can't help it Sara please explain to me why I feel this way and how to deal with it. The military never taught…..

She was interrupted by choking back a sob. It pained me to see this woman who I cared about deeply be in this much pain. I did the only thing I could think to do at this moment I kissed her. I then put my arms around her and held her tight.

Sara: Its not your fault.

Jade: I know but it feels like it is you know.

Sara: I know……I love you.

I couldn't believe I just let that slip shit now Jade was going to freak out and run away. Great job Sara…..you might as well just broken up with her right then. Then something happened that shocked me Jade turned around and looked at me for a minute and then kissed me passionately. Okay I could say I was shocked but that was an understatement I just sat there with my mouth opened after Jade pulled back.

Jade: What?

Sara: You didn't…..

Jade: What I didn't what?

Sara: You're not freaking out.

Jade: Unlike you are doing right now no I'm not.

Sara: Why are you not freaking out I mean I just said I love you?

Jade: Because you didn't just say it to say it I could tell you meant it.

Sara: So……um….

Jade: Your so cute when your nervous.

Then Jade picked up my chin with her hand and kissed me again before I could further make a dumbass out of myself. I mean I should've really been focusing on the hot girl in front of me giving me the biggest sex eyes I had ever seen. Jade began to kiss me harder and with more passion before switching her position to where she was on top of me.

I started really getting into it until my cell phone rang great at first I was just going to ignore it until I saw that work was calling me. I pulled my mouth away from Jade for a second and she looked at me strangely.

Sara: Its work I have to answer it.

Jade: Well then answer it so we can get back to what we were doing.

Sara: God your bitchy when you get interrupted making out with me.

Jade: Yea…yea.

I went to answer the phone with Jade still sitting on top my waist.

Sara: Yes?

Mo: Sara its Mo from work.

Sara: Yea

Mo: Sorry to interrupt your evening but I just wanted to tell you the media ended up buying your story you came up with and the boss was so happy with your work he wanted you to have the rest of the week off.

I really was trying to pay attention to Mo but was having trouble because Jade was kissing and softly sucking a path down my throat. She would stop just before she reached where my v-neck shirt ended and then trace a new path down my neck.

God she was killing me with this torture I was hoping that Mo would get on with it and soon get off the phone with me so Jade and me could maybe have some fun with my 5 day weekend.

Mo: I was just really impressed with it you seem to know just what to say to the media to get them off our backs.

Sara: Uh….Yea….um…if there's nothing else can we talk later.

Mo: Oh of course um bye Sara.

I didn't even have time to utter a response before Jade grabbed my phone turned it off and threw it across the room onto the couch.

Sara: If you broke my phone your so buying me a new one.

Jade: Yea…Yea….Listen I'm trying my best over here to seduce you okay so give a girl a break. I needed your phone not to be in my way.

Then Jade grabbed my hands and held them above my head and leaned down to where our faces were just inches away from touching.

Jade: I've missed you while I was gone. You were all I thought about the whole time I was there. I missed your voice, the way your hair smells, the way your skin tastes, just everything about you.

Jade was whispering this into my ear as she said this, which just made me more and more turned on. Did this girl even know how much of an effect she was having on me. She bit my ear enough for me to notice through my haze of lust but not enough for it to lessen at all if anything it just got worse.

She began to suck on my neck again and then moved her hands to where my midsection was and began to make the motions to take my shirt off. I was so just needing it at this moment that I didn't hesitate for a minute I just simply lifted off the ground and let her take my shirt off of me.

Jade: There was something that I just had to tell you. It was on my mind the whole time I was on that horrible fucking mission. After Greg got killed I got worried that I wouldn't be able to tell you. I began to worry what would happen if I ever got killed in the field would you ever know how I really felt about you……

Jade then paused for a minute and seemed to really think about what she was going to say. I started to get worried that maybe she was maybe too afraid to say what she wanted so I put my hand up to her cheek to try to reassure her.

Sara: Honey go ahead.

Jade then smiled at me full on and looked me directly in the eyes her dark green ones meeting my light blue ones.

Jade: I love you too….I've never felt the way that I do about you for anyone else. I can't get you out of my head and when I'm away from you I feel like my soul is torn in half.

Jade then got up from where she was and picked me up in her arms which kinda confused me I mean one second she's giving me a love confession and the next she's carrying me.

Sara: What the hell are you doing.

Jade: I'm taking you upstairs to the bedroom so we can begin to enjoy our 5 day weekend.

Sara: You overheard?

Jade: Yea is that a problem.

Sara: Oh yes it is now I'm going to have to have wonderful sex with you all weekend and probably get no rest at all except when we pass out from exhaustion. I think it's the worst news I've ever heard.

Jade: Smartass.

Sara: Put me down.

Jade went to put me down after we got upstairs and I rewarded her by roughly taking her and pushing her into the wall next to my bedroom and kissing her. Then I grabbed her by her collar and pulled her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed.

She then grabbed me and pulled me on top of her for a second before getting on top of me again. She then started to try to get me out of my bra but I simply wouldn't let her get it off of me till I got off her shirt at least. She seemed to get the message and quickly pulled off her shirt and threw it across the room.

She then pulled off my bra faster than I could react or do anything. Then she grabbed my hands and held them up to the headboard for a second before going into my bedside table and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. She cuffed my hands and then set the key on the bedside table way out of my reach.

Sara: Bitch.

Jade: Don't you know it.

She began to kiss down my neck again carefully sucking and biting where she knew I was extra sensitive. Then she moved lower until she moved right over my right breast and began to suck and bite it very softly while very carefully using her other hand to unbuckle my belt and unbutton my pants and pull them down until I got them off of me and they feel onto the floor. She then started to play with the side of my thong with her hand. God I need her inside of me right then I just couldn't stand it anymore she was about to kill me over here.

Sara: Jade I need you…ugh.

I was about to tell her how much I needed her right then but she had moved her hand inside of my thong and was softly touching my lips.

Jade: What do you need me to do hmmm….

Well know she was just teasing me out of pure meanness. I tried to answer her but a groan just escaped my throat instead.

Jade: I'm waiting. Tell me what you need me to do.

Sara: I need you to fuck me.

Well after I said that Jade wasted no time and began to do circles with her thumb on my clit. All the while she was doing this she was using her mouth to suck on my nipple with more intensity. I had almost cum when Jade removed her thumb and put her mouth and began to suck and lick my clit till I came about 3 times in a row.

She went over to the bedside table and undid the cuffs so she could hold me in her arms. I could see she had a giant smile plastered on her face which made me all the happier because I knew at least I had gotten her mind off of what happened earlier this week well at least for a little while.

Sara: Your smiling.

Jade: Well if you would have heard the scream you just let out you would be smiling too. My ego has just inflated just a little bit more.

Sara: Wow I didn't know it could any more than it already was.

Jade: Ha ha very funny.

Sara: Anyway I'm so getting you back for the handcuffing.

Jade: Oh really I'm so worried.

End flashback

I was torn out of my memories when I heard someone rummaging around in the fridge. I got up to see Lilly standing there with a glass of water in her hand.

Lilly: Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you.

Sara: You didn't don't worry I was just up here trying to clear my head.

Lilly: How's Jade?

Sara: Well she woke up for a minute but went back to sleep about 3 hours ago. She seems to be resting I'm sure in a day or so she'll be up annoying us again.

Lilly: Well when she wakes up will you tell her I want to talk to her. I want to thank her for putting her life in danger for me.

Sara: I will and thank you.

Lilly: Hmm…why?

Sara: Because you seem like you are really grateful for her helping you most people won't even give her a simple thanks when she saves their life.

Lilly: Well I don't just see her as my girlfriend's bodyguard ya know I see her as a friend.

Sara: I know.

Lilly: Well I'm going back upstairs tell us when she wakes up won't you.

Sara: Yea I will.

I saw Lilly go upstairs and leave me alone down here with my thoughts. God I really hoped Jade woke up soon I really had a lot I had to talk to her about.

Miley's Pov.

I woke up to find Lilly awake staring out the window at the stars. She looked so beautiful just standing there in a tee shirt and a pair of shorts. I went up behind her and put my hands around her waist and kissed her neck softly.

Miley: What are you doing up babe?

Lilly: I woke up about ten minutes ago and couldn't sleep so I went downstairs got something to drink and talked to Sara.

Miley: How's Jade?

Lilly: About the same but when I could tell she was still really worried about Jade. ……..You know she seems to really love her.

Miley: Yea she does.

Lilly paused for a minute and then turned around and looked at me while putting her arms around my waist.

Lilly: Miley I have something to talk to you about.

Oh god here it was again the talk. To tell you the truth I had kinda forgotten about it until Lilly mentioned it. I was so nervous about what she was about to say I knew it had to be important or Lilly wouldn't have been making such a big deal about it.

Miley: What is it Lilly?

Lilly: Miley I know this might be too soon or whatever but I just feel like I have to tell you this. I've been feeling this way for a while now and I just feel like I have to tell you or I'm going to explode. Miley I'm totally and completely head over heels in love with you. I don't wake up a single day without you being the first thought in my head and your definitely the last one when I go to sleep.

I was so shocked that Lilly just told me that she loved me that I just stood there with my mouth open for a minute or two. Lilly looked at me and smiled and hugged me.

Lilly: I understand if you don't want to say it back yet I just had to tell you okay.

Miley: No its not that I'm just shocked you said it I didn't expect it. Lilly I feel the exact same way about you.

Lilly: Really?

Miley: Yes Miley I love you more than anything else in this world. I would do anything for you would give up everything fame, my song career, anything. I live for the moments that I can make you happy. You're my everything Lilly you're my other half.

Lilly: Miley I don't know what to say.

Miley: You don't have to say anything.

I began to kiss Lilly softly which turned into us making out hard core and Lilly pushing me onto my bed and climbing off of me.

Lilly: If you want me to stop I will just tell me.

Miley: If you stop I might just have to kill you.

Lilly laughed and began to kiss me again all the while threading her fingers through my hair. She then began to move her mouth carefully down my neck. She seemed a bit scared by what she was doing so I pressed her more into me with my hand on the back of her head. She seemed to relax a bit after that and continue what she was doing.

I was in heaven with Lilly's mouth on my neck I was so lost in my own daze that I put my hands under her shirt and began to trail my fingers up and down her back. After doing this a couple times she gave a very satisfying moan, which made me dig into her back a little with my nails.

I was so lost in her that I didn't hear someone shatter one of my upper windows that were right on my deck. Lilly jumped off of me and got on the defensive though. I looked up to see who it was and saw Max standing there with a smirk on her face. Oh god I can't believe she found me here how could she. I started to freak out a bit because I knew that Jade was downstairs knocked out and Sara was probably asleep.

Lilly: Get out of here.

Max: Whose going to make me little girl?

Lilly: I am.

Max: Oh really I'd like to see that.

Lilly then went to tackle Max but was quickly thrown off her and into one of my bookcases. She got up and tried to hit her but missed badly which mad Max counter by slapping her across the face.

Miley: Don't hurt her please.

Max: I'm going to do whatever I want to her and when I'm through I'm coming for you.

I didn't know what to do except to scream out of frustration at this.

Miley: HELP SARA, JADE SOMEONE.

Sara's pov

I heard Miley bloodcurdling scream from all the way downstairs. I ran upstairs without much thought on what I would do when I got up there. I ran into Miley's room and saw Max standing there over Lilly with a knife. I tackled Max and managed to kick the knife out of her hand.

Sara: Bitch I thought maybe our last fight knocked some sense into you but I guess not.

Max: Aw still angry that I hurt your precious Jade.

Sara: I'm about to show you how angry I still am at you.

I got one good punch in before Max roughly shoved her off of me and into a corner. Then she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a gun and pointed it at my head.

Max: I'm ready to finish this and if I have to go through you to do this I will.

Sara: Well shit

End of chapter.

Well was it everything you hoped for well I hope so. I really hope you liked this chapter and I promise I will have the next chapter up sometime next week. Please review because it keeps the author happy.

Cmaness20


End file.
